In Fate's Hands
by SweetDementedAlice
Summary: Lily Light has lived in the dark her entire life. That's until she meets a vampire who will become her light. In more ways than one. Godric/OC. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

"But the eyes are blind. One must look with the heart..."

- Antoine de Saint-Exupery

_**Prologue**_

_Pity is the only thing I've felt coming from anyone. My name is Lily Light and I was born blind. The only person I really remember growing up was my loving grandmother. Yeah...was...she died a year ago while in the claws of cancer. Her best friend, Adele Stackhouse took me in to live with her and her two grandchildren, Sookie and Jason. I've known those two almost all of my life. Well, what about my parents? Yeah, I don't know. My father left when I was born and my mother ended up choosing the needle over me. But my grandmother, Sarah, took me in and raised me in the small town Bon Temps, Louisiana. Sookie and I have always accepted eachother. You see, Sookie has a...gift. She can read minds but most of the time, she tries to block them out. _

_It hasn't been long since Adele Stackhouse was murdered by a man we all knew as Renee. I loved her like I loved my own grandmother. And ever since, I've stayed with Sookie. She didn't feel right throwing me out. It's not easy being blind and living alone. Mainly, I'd be scared doing anything alone nowadays. Ever since vampires "came out of the coffin", it's a mix between fangbangers and people walking on egg shells around them. Sometimes, I think people would prefer to be blind. That way, you stay oblivious to the visible dangers in this world. _

_Speaking of vampires, Sookie has a boyfriend that's a vampire. His name is Bill Compton. Him and his baby vampire, Jessica are only ones I've officially met. Bill had to make a vampire as punishment for protecting Sookie. They won't be the only one's soon enough. A vampire that Sookie chose to help named Eric Northman is sending us to Dallas to search for a missing vampire. Her gift is probably the reason for Eric requesting her help. Sookie didn't want to leave me alone in the house so I decided to tag along. I've never been to Dallas, Texas before. _

_I never understood all the vampire hate. The Fellowship Of The Sun's crackpot of a pastor, Steve Newlin, is on the news almost every morning, downing vampires. But humans can be just as dangerous as vampires, can't they? Adele told Sookie and I that it's a blessing to meet someone who sees the world differently. Afterall, I can relate. Vampires aren't the only ones who experience the world in the dark. _

"Lily!" Sookie poked at me, causing me to turn my head and get a whiff of her breath. She had been drinking.

"Hmmm?" I wondered. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking."

A voice came on the intercom, "Landing in Dallas in 10 minutes, please buckle yourselves and fold the tables infront of you in the upright position. Thank you for choosing Anubis Air. Have a great night."

_Here we go..._


	2. Chapter 1

"Kindness is a language which the deaf can hear and the and the blind can see."

- Mark Twain

_**Chapter 1**_

Nausia took over as the plane began landing. My hand gripped the seat tightly as I began to breathe slowly. We were given a private jet to fly to Dallas from Shreveport. Late may I add. It was a bumpy landing followed by a few minutes of slow driving to what I'm guessing was the plane garage. I unbuckled myself and felt around for my bag and foldable walking stick.

Sookie giggled. _She's toasted. _"Let's gooo!" Sooked placed her arm on my side which was a signal to grab on and go. Naturally, I linked her arm with mine and let her guide my way through and off the plane. "Yoo hoo! That's us!" She called out, her voice echoing through the garage. We slowly went down the small plane stairs and I let go of her arm, pulling out the stick and letting it unfold itself.

"I got it from here." I smiled at her and brought down my blacked out shades from the top of my head. Sookie always told me that my eyes were green, whatever that looked like. I only knew to walk forward so I tapped my stick on the ground on the left and then the right. That was to make sure I wouldn't run into anything or anyone and also to make sure there was solid ground infront of me.

"I've always loved these! They are like booze for dolls! They gave me ten!" Sookie exclaimed, excited. I laughed. She must have been talking about the alcohol she had.

"Ya'll are late, you were supposed to be here before sundown." A gruff voice said infront of me.

"We were delayed for take off." I informed him.

"Okay, well, why don't you two ladies go wait in the limo? Got the AC cranked up."

"No thanks, we're fine!" Sookie had a smile in her tone.

"Go on, there's Coke's in there." He started getting a little pushy for my taste. There was a silence and I heard Sookie gasp.

I felt myself shoved to the floor. "Get your hands off me!" Sookie screamed. I heard a rumble and then Bill's voice.

"Make a noise and it'll be your last." There was a click.

"How the hell does this thing open? Somebody help get me out of this!" A muffled Jessica was pounding on her travel coffin.

"Lily, are you okay?" Sookie walked closer and I felt a presence over me. I picked myself up and dusted my butt off.

"I'm okay." I smiled. Sookie offered her arm and I took it, letting her lead me to the limo. My butt scooted all the way to the end and I folded my stick and slipped it into my bag. It felt so cool compared to the sticky Texas air.

"No one is going to hurt you." I heard Bill say as more bodies crammed themselves into the limo. I smelled Jessica's perfume. I guess she figured out how to get out. And then I smelled that guy who attacked Sookie and I. And then Bill and Sookie. The door slammed shut and Bill talked in his soft voice to the man. "Tell me your name."

"Leon." He replied, no emotion in his voice.

"All right, Leon. No one is going to hurt you. Would you like to try?"

"Could I?" Jessica asked. At that moment, I knew they were using one of their vampire abilities. It was called...glamor, I think. It's when they can control a human's mind. It didn't work on Sookie, though none of us knows the exact reason why it doesn't.

"Here, lean in close so you can catch his gaze. Just let everything go. Let yourself be dead. You feel it?" He whispered. Sookie grabbed onto my hand and I squeezed it. "You are empty. A vacuum. Now you can pull his mind into yours."

"Everything is going to be okay. There's nothing to fear. Don't you worry about a thing." The seat next to me shifted and the smell of Bill's cologne filled my nose.

"You were very sweet with her." Sookie whispered.

"Sookie, he was sent to abduct you and Lily. Which means, someone knew you were coming." A hint of worry and frustration was present in his voice.

"So who do you think is behind it? Vampires?" I asked.

"No. Way too sloppy. Maybe that church..." He trailed off.

"Bill, they may be crazy but they're still a church. They're not going to kidnap anybody." Sookie was a little naive.

"Sookie...churches have done much much worse over history." He told her. "Jessica, tell him to drive us to the Hotel Carmilla and nothing more." Jessica did as she was told and I sat back in the seat. It was still early in the evening but I was exausted. Sleep overcame my state as a leaned my head against the seat.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Hotel Carmilla was a vampire hotel. It allows them to walk among the building without worry of the sun. Sookie had sat me down on a chair so I wouldn't have to worry about people shoving me out of the way. It was common when I was in public and stood in one place. Her and Bill were checking our hotel reservations while Jessica watched over Leon. I dug through my bag and got out the stick again and let it unfold itself. I was going to need it soon enough. Sookie knows I don't like depending on her all the time. But in new places, it's hard not to accept her help.

I hear Leon scream something, followed by laughter coming from Jessica. "Jessica!" Bill scolded.

Everyone could tell that Bill was getting used to having a teenager. Especially a girl. But I think he embraced that fact, just didn't know how to handle it. Jessica was sweet but impulsive from what I know of her.

"Okay, Lily. It's all set. Bill got a suite with two adjoining bedrooms for you and Jessica." Sookie was to my left.

I smiled and stood. This time, I placed a hand on Sookie's shoulder. It indicated to her that I wanted light assistance. She only needed to give me general direction.

Out of the entire walk, the elevator was the most awkward. We made it to the room and I could smell the freshness in it. At least they were clean. Sookie led me to the couch and sat next to me on it. Business first.

"Leon, look at me." Bill voiced. "Everything is going to be okay."

"No it's not," he whispered. "My worst nightmares.."

"Jessica, what on earth did you do to this man!"

"I am on the phone!" she yelled.

"Maybe if you put a hand on his shoulder...sometimes that helps me hear their thoughts better." Sookie suggested.

"Who sent you?" He asked.

"Fellowship of the Sun."

"Are you a member?" Sookie asked.

"No, they hired me."

"What did they ask you to do?"

"Abduct the two humans of the Compton party and bring them to the church."

"Do you know our names?" I asked, curiously.

"No, mam. I didn't even know you were women. All I know is that the vampires were using two humans to find the vampire, Godric." _Godric.._

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, mam. I do not."

"You did very well. I'm sure your employers will be pleased. It wasn't your fault. We weren't on the plane." Bill told him.

"I got so nervous for nothing!" Leon giggled.

I couldn't help but laugh at his giggle and I don't think Sookie or Bill could either. Afterwards, Bill released Leon with his new memory of things.

"I'm going to put my clothes away in the drawers, okay? And I'll fold yours up." Sookie told me.

"Okay, Can I help you in any way?" I hated being a burden..

"No, it's okay. I got it." The corner of my lip slanted down a little bit. Sookie always wanted to help but couldn't I at least fold the clothes or something? Bill dialed his cell phone. In the meantime, I decided to help anyway, reaching for the suitcase and feeling around for a shirt or something that I could fold. I heard Sookie sigh in defeat. My hand found it's way to one of my shirts and I searched for frontal elements so I could start folding.

"We were ambushed at the airport," Bill's voice spoke up. "You know exactly by whom, Eric. The Fellowship of the Sun. Why didnt you tell me they were involved?...You could have shared your suspicions with me." There was a silence and a frustrated clap of Bill's phone. Sookie took the folded-as-best-as-I-could shirt from my hands and placed it in a pile.

"Come on, I'll take you to the room you'll be sleeping in and I'll show you to your drawers." I smiled when Sookie didn't offer to put my clothes away. I liked doing as much things as I could for myself.

As I walked, I counted the steps I took when being led to the room, letting my other hand feel around me for any obstacle that could potentially be in my way. Sookie led me around the room and let me feel on all of the objects, including the door, drawers, bed and tables. "Thanks, Sookie. I've got it from here."

"Okay well I put your shirts, dresses, pile of under garments and pants on your bed. Let me know if you need any help."

"I will." Sookie left the room and closed my door, leaving me to put my things away in places that I will know where.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

By now, I know what Sookie and Bill would be doing. Jessica is probably busy on the phone. A knock at the door interrupted my hand washing. "Hold on!" I tapped the stick slowly, remembering the number of steps I took, opening the suite entrance door. "Yes?" I asked.

"Well well..who might you be?" A soft raspy voice asked. I felt a presence way above me.

I held out my hand. "Im Lily. And you are?" He took it and shook it slowly and gently. His hand was cold, telling me he was a vampire.

"Eric Northman. Is Mr. Compton here?" He asked.

"Yes, he is here with Sookie and they are..well I'm not sure." I let out a nervous laugh and felt the heat rushing to my face.

"Could you tell him to meet me in the Lobby? It's urgent. I don't think he should give you any problems." There was a hint of humor in his voice. Sookie explained the vampire heirarchy. Eric was a sheriff in his area, which was number 5.

"Sure, I'll do that." I felt a rush of air infront of my face, like something was waving infront of it.

"Well isn't that a surprise. Anyway, it was a pleasure meeting you." I felt a little insulted that there would be such interest in my blind aspect. Asshole.

I closed the door and made my way to the left part of the door, toward Bill and Sookie's room. I finally found the door and knocked on it, not daring to open it, I said, "Bill, Eric was just here, he wants you to meet him in the Lobby." The door opened seconds later and with a muttered 'Thank you' from Bill, he rushed off.

"Fudge..." Sookie whispered in frustration. I mustered a 'Sorry and decided to head for bed. I was tired and I didn't have the stamina to stay up until Bill had to go to ground for the day.

"Goodnight, Lily."

"Night, Sook." Jason and I both called her Sook as a nickname to Sookie.

I finally made my way back to my room, still getting used to the setup of furniture. The only thing I did was take off my shorts and crawl into bed, placing my shades on the side table. My head hit the pillow and I fell right to sleep.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

**A/N: Hi ya'll, Godric will appear soon but I have to set up the character in First Person as best as I can. I usually don't do first person narration but I decided to challange myself. I hope you guys will give this story a chance. :) **


	3. Chapter 2

"When you reach the heart of life you shall find beauty in all things, even in the eyes that are blind to beauty."

- Kahlil Gibran

_**Chapter 2**_

"Lily! Lily! Wake up!" Sookie shook my body and woke me out of my peaceful nap. Before I opened my eyes, I grabbed my shades from the side table and put them on. I felt a little uncomfortable having my eyes open without coverage. I sat up.

"Yes, Sookie?" I asked, half asleep. She handed me a coffee.

"I met someone! Just like me!"

"What?" I about spit out the coffee.

"Yeah! He is a telepath! And his name is Barry. He's a bell boy here." She sounded so cheery.

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous...telling someone about your gift? I mean, I'm happy for you but.."

"Lily..I've never met anyone else like me. It makes me feel better knowing that I'm not alone."

"I understand. But just like Bill, I worry about your safety."

"I wish everyone would just STOP worrying about me. I can take care of myself."

I laughed, she was independent but foolish. "You aren't protected from everyone, Sook."

She sighed. "Want me to pick your clothes? We should dress semi-formal, I am."

"Sure."

"Dress or shirt and pants?"

"Aren't we going to meet people tonight?"

"Yes."

"Dress then."

"Good choice." I heard her open the closet door. "I'll pick the one that looks best on you. The cotton one that comes to your knees." Ah, yes. I love that dress. Sookie always told me it was purple and showed just enough of my cleavage, but not too much. It was a clingy type of dress but it felt the best to me and Sookie said I was quite a catch in it. I felt the dress land beside of me. She had picked everything for me. "Want me to do your make-up too?" We had been here for a couple days and I was bored out of my skull. At least tonight, we were getting out.

"Sure." I wasn't much of a makeup person. It feels too weird on my skin but I wasn't going to deny her any fun. "What time is it?"

"7 PM. We're going to leave soon. Okay, hold still." She attacked my face with a brush and I sighed.

* * *

"You should have told me Eric hired two humans, Isabel. One blind to boot." A deep southern voice said. My hand tightened on the stick as I held it infront of me.

"Now wait just a minute!" Sookie spoke up.

"You will respect them. Both of them." Bills voice got defensive but mainly because he was talking about Sookie.

"Thank you."

"I couldn't tell you, Stan, you've been off on your own for days." This voice belonged to a cuban woman named Isabel.

"Are you certain that Godric was captured by the Fellowship of the Sun?" Eric asked, across the room.

"Yes." Stan said.

"No." Isabel said at the same time as Stan.

"They are the only ones with the organization and man power."

"But they're ameteurs. It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about, 2000 years old." _Wow...2000..._

"Old don't make ya smart.." Stan commented.

"Besides, there's no proof." Isabel pointed out.

"If they've got him, I'll hear him. That's my job." Sookie spoke up.

"There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down. Full out attack." Stan seemed to be the conservative one. "Exterminate them like the vermin they are. Leave no trace."

"Hmmm...Vampire hating church annialated. Wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant." Isabel said.

"I highly doubt the King of Texas would approve the destruction of our political agenda." Bill spoke up again.

"Fuck that. The great revelation is the greatest mistake we ever made." Stan said with disgust with his thick southern voice.

"Don't use Godric to make your own little power play."

"You're COMPLETELY incompetent." Eric yelled in frustration. "What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?"

"WE invited YOU as a courtesy. This is not your territory, you have NO voice here." Isabel had stepped closer to Eric's direction.

"Yeah, Sheriff. Why don't you run back down to Louisiana. We don't need you or your puppets." Stan said.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Eric stood his ground.

"We need a plan." Bill pointed out.

"We take them all out at once!" Stan yelled.

"Of course! So the federal government can push us back into the Middle Ages?" Isabel yelled back.

There was a sound of glass breaking. "Godric has protected you! Made you rich and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants." Eric was about to bust heads.

"Don't any of you care that you have a traitor in your midst?" Bill asked.

"Yeah! Someone tried to take Lily and I from the airport!" Sookie said.

"Someone knew we were coming and you two were the only ones."

"Explain." Eric walked forward, away from me.

"Unless it was you." Stan and Isabel said at once.

"Look if you two fight anymore, I'm going to scream. Now here's what we're gonna do. I will infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun." Sookie stated.

"You most certainly will not." Bill told her.

"He's right." I stood up. "I will." Sookie gasped a little.

"No. You can't!" She turned to me and placed a hand on my arm.

"Let her speak." Eric said.

"Look, no one knows who I really am. And honestly, who's going to think that a blind girl is going to save the day? I may not have a gift but I can ask around. Sookie can come afterward for backup. The more people we have doing this, the greater chance we have." I said calmly.

"She has a point."

"But Lily...during the day, none of us can help you if something happens." Bill said, actually sounding concerned.

"If it leads us to Godric, we'll do it." Eric said. "The decision is made."

"A few words..." Bill said to Eric. I heard footsteps walk off.

"Are you insane?" Sookie asked.

"Look. Let me do this, Sookie. I want to help find this vampire. They are worth saving too..I want my life to mean something. Even if it's just me taking part in saving a life. Please." Sookie sighed in defeat. I could be just as hardheaded as she could. "You will be there not long after, remember?" She nodded.

I heard heels walk forward towards us and Isabel's hispanic voice, "So tell me, how goes your human-vampire relationship?"

* * *

The car ride back to the hotel was long and awkward. I made my decision. I was going to help save this vampire. In some cases, humans are just as much to blame as vampires are for their actions. Humanity once again wants an excuse to look better and it sickens me.

I had a hand on Sookie's shoulder as we walked through the hotel Lobby. "I have to ask a question. Go with Bill, Lily." I nodded and placed a hand on Bill's shoulder.

"We will wait for you at the elevator." He said. As we walked along, he spoke to me. "You know you're very brave for doing this. Not many would risk themselves for my kind. Especially in your condition." Now I was insulted.

"I have no 'condition', Bill Compton. Just different." He could tell I took offense and apologized.

Sookie joined us after a few minutes and took me to the hotel room. I said nothing as I went to my room and undressed myself, prepping for bed.

My hand's dug through my bag that I placed on the floor next to my bed for my MP3 player. I plugged in my ear phones and sunk in the bed, drowning in the only world I relied on until I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."

~ William Shakespeare

_**Chapter 3**_

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" Sookie asked me. She worried about it all morning. I knew I was ready.

"Yes, Sookie. Stop worrying. Now, what's the plan?" I asked.

"You go in first. And after you go in, Hugo and I will show up. Okay?" I nodded. "Make sure not to trip on the bottom of this dress. It's so long on you." She picked out a long, white silky dress for me to wear according to her description. "Be careful." She helped me into the taxi and gave the driver card details so it would be paid for when I got to the church.

* * *

"We're here Ms. Light. Need any help?" The man sounded young and friendly. Regular Texas spirit.

"No, but thank you." I didn't always get offers to help, but when I did, it warmed me. Even though I rarely needed it. I learned all my life to travel around without it. I stepped out of the taxi and gathered my dress in my other hand, making sure it wouldn't get caught in the door. When it was safe, I closed it and raked my walking stick across the ground, looking for the curve.

"Well hello there!" I heard a very girly voice shout to me.

"Hi!" I called back. I felt a hand gently take my arm, by the feel of it, I knew it was feminine. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sarah Newlin! So nice to meet you Ms...?"

"Laura White." I lied.

"Well Laura, it is so nice to meet you! What brings you to the Fellowship?" She guided me through the Lobby of the church, slowly.

"I've moved here recently and I wanted to join a nice church community to worship Our Lord." I wasn't religious at all but I think I was convincing.

"Well isn't that wonderful! Oh honey!" She called. "Come meet a newbie in town! Come say hello!" It was a few seconds before a third voice was added into the conversation.

"Well hello. I'm Steve Newlin and you must be?" He was young.

"I'm Laura White," I said, sticking out my hand for a shake. He grabbed it and shook it.

"I'm the pastor here at the Fellowship and we would absolutely love to get a new member added to our community. Did you hear about us from somewhere?" He asked.

"Yes, you were recommended to me by a friend. Would you mind taking me around. I'd love to get a headstart knowing where everything is. I have to count steps." I giggled and tapped my stick on the floor.

They were amused at my joke. "Honey, would you mind taking Laura around? I have to meet the other two new members here shortly." Sarah asked Steve.

"Of course, sweetheart." Steve took my arm and led me away from Sarah.

He showed me offices, a meeting room, bathrooms, around the Lobby and the worship chamber where all his services take place. That room was his favorite. He did nothing but rave about how beautiful it was. How it held the beauty and power of the sun within it's walls. "We have some very nice people here, Laura. You will love it here. And now we have the basement. My father's tomb is down there. What do you say we head down and pay our respects? They say you can feel his presence down there." Okay this guy is creepy.

"I'm not sure, I don't really do stairs very well." I politely declined the invite but he had a death grip on my arm and took me anyway. I didn't fight in fear of falling with him. When we got to the bottom, he released my arm and shoved me forward. I fell a few feet and heard a chain metal door slam shut. "What are you doing?"

"We knew you were coming you whore of satan. Now you can die just like the bloodsucker." He stomped up the stairs in a rush and I took in a breath and thought about what just happened.

I walked backwards, waiting for my palms to hit something behind me. I felt a shelf a few feet back and sank to the floor. My knees came up to my chest and I sobbed softly. It was only a few minutes before I heard a rush of wind and the metal fence rattling. "Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone there?" I asked. I had no idea where Godric would be and if he was friendly or not...or hungry. I felt eyes on me but heard no one. Another rush of wind happened and I sighed. _How am I going to get out of this?_

* * *

It wasn't too long after that when I heard the door being unlocked and voices. I think one of them is Sookie's. When the screams started, I knew it was Sookie.

"Stop! Get off of me! Ahhhh! Let go of me!" Sookie screamed.

"Gabe! A little help here! I'm pretty sure the banger's on V. The fuckin cunt!"

"Help!"

The sound of bodies being shoved down the stairs was getting closer and closer until the chain fence was unlocked again and a body fell on me. It was locked again just as quickly and a familiar voice sounded next to me. "Lily, what are you doing down here?" Sookie asked, worried. "Did they hurt you?"

"They knew we were coming." I felt her hand come up and stroke my hair.

"Godric can you hear me?" Sookie moved around the small area. "Isabel and Eric sent us! Godric! I know he's down here somewhere. I heard it." Maybe he was here earlier.

"Remember that thing I said about being claustrophobic? I wasn't making it up." Hugo sounded like he was going to puke. He was freaking out about being in this area.

"Take a deep breath. Look at me. It's gonna be okay. We're gonna figure this out, alright?" Sookie always had a calming voice. I stood up and felt around infront of me. Hugo was breathing hard. "Someone at that nest is a traitor."

"You think a vampire is siding with the Fellowship? Get Godric out of the way?" Hugo suggested.

"Stan? Cause he wants to be Sheriff? I've heard of ambitious but that's just plain crazy."

"Well you guys met him. He would rip our throats out for looking at him sideways."

"If it's true? Bill and Eric would do a lot worse to him when they find out." There was a silence. "Bill had to of sensed my fear. He's going to storm through this church any second..These people are about to barbeque a 2000 year old vampire infront of an entire congregation. Who knows what else they're capable of..." I felt my way to Sookie and turned her to give her a hug.

"He will be here...just wait. We will get out of this." She hugged me tightly.

"I know...I know..."

* * *

I didn't sleep a wink at all. Sookie didn't either but Hugo passed out from fear. "Morning!" Steve Newlin had balls to come down here. "Refreshments? How did ya'll sleep?" I heard rolling on the floor and a bottle of water was shoved into my hands.

"They're comin for us ya know." Sookie said.

"Yeah, well that's what I thought. I figured two pretty girls like you would have vamps coming for a rescue. Actually, we were kinda hoping for it. Weren't we, Gabe?"

"Yes, sir. Bring it on." A new voice said.

"Ahh. We're ready for 'em. We've been ready for a looong time."

"You're gonna get yourself killed...That's not a threat, it's a fact."

"Man, they've got ya all twisted up, haven't they? With their glamorin and empty promises. And their evil blood."

"You're the twisted ones, Steve. You call yourself a Christian when all you do is hate and desire to kill? You think God will approve of you being so hateful and cruel? If so, you are the ones with your wires crossed and your balls in a vice." I spat. His arrogance angered me.

All he did was laugh. "I guess we're gonna have to agree to disagree on that one. Now, things got a lil out of hand last night and I apologize for that. I'm not the monster that the vampire lovin' media makes me out to be. All I want is a couple of answers and I will be willing to serve you a hot breakfast and send you on your way."

"What do you wanna know?" Hugo asked.

"Shutup!" I said.

"We need to get out of here. Just tell them what they wanna know. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse, hers is Lily Light and my name is Hugo Erez. We were sent here by the vampires of Area 9 to find their Sheriff."

"Sookie Stackhouse? From Bon Temps? You're Jason's sister." Sookie and I perked up.

"How do you know my brother? He has nothing to do with this." He sighed.

"Come on Gabe." Footsteps trailed off.

"How do you know my brother!" She sighed. "nice work!"

"Hey, we waited here all night for your boyfriend to show up. You can go on playing damsel in distress all you want but one way or another, I'm getting us out of here."

"Do me a favor and shut the fuck up."

Someone had kicked boxes and I sat down where I stood, sipping on my water and thinking of a way to get out.

* * *

"I need to get out of here!" Hugo bashed the fence and screamed his lungs out. "I have to use the bathroom!"

"Here, I'll turn my back." Sookie said.

"I need to get out of here!"

"Hey-" Sookie went silent for a few moments and I stood up. "You...you're the traitor..." I reached my hand out for Sookie and felt her take it. We both sat down together.

"I used to be just like you. Thought I was a real emancipated thinker. Especially when Isabel took me to bed. And the sex was...amazing. It's addictive isnt it? To be wanted by something that powerful?"

"Im no addict."

"No...I guess you wouldn't know how your life changes to suit them. You start missing work, cant get up in the morning, cant stand to leave them after dark. Before you know it, you're someone you don't even recognize. I felt Sookie tense next to me.

"So you went to the Fellowship because you can't control yourself?"

"I begged her to turn me..Was the only way we could be together as equals. You see, they don't want us to be equals. No, she's just been using me. Same way that Bill is using you." I sighed at his words and couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor man.

"You don't know Bill-"

"I know that him and his friends are having you do their dirty work. Telepath has got to be a real trophy for a vampire."

"Shutup!"

"All they care about is their own kind. Okay, that's why I joined the Fellowship."

"And you wonder why they only trust their own kind? It's cause we humans don't earn their trust. We hurt them and bash them and point fingers. And you expect them to just lay themselves over for us? Humanity has carried nothing but arrogance. And when something more powerful comes into the picture, we have to flash our junk to look better." I gritted my teeth at the stupidity of these people. "And if the Newlins care sooooo much about you, why are you still in here? Think about it. You're nothing but a fang bangin traitor to them." He sighed.

"Gabe!" He yelled. "She knows everything, you can let me out now. Anybody! Come on! Let me out!"

"Yeah, how important you are, aye?" I sat back, resting my case.

"Thank you." Sookie whispered. I could only smile back at her.

* * *

I stood as the door opened. "Gabe." Hugo said. "What happened to your face? Listen, they know everything. And all this wouldn't have happened if you didn't keep me locked up with a god damn mind reader. I hope the Reverend knows that I'm going to need protection now." Bones cracked.

"You want protection you fang bangin sac of shit? How's that for protection? Want a little more?" I heard kicks and groans coming from Hugo.

"Stop it!" Sookies footsteps went towards the action and ended up with Sookies body being slammed against the shelves.

"Think you and your asshole brother can come here and make an ass out of me?"

I walked forward and found his shoulder. "That's enough!"

"Oh you too, huh?" Next thing I knew, I'm flying across the fenced area. He backhanded me hard. Sookie coughed in the background as a presence was over me. I scrambled to get away but he only pulled me by my dress, causing the seams and threads to rip.

And just like that, it was over just as quick as it began. Gabe was pulled off of me and a moment of silence lingered in the room.

"Godric..?" Sookie whispered.


	5. Chapter 4

"Love is said to be blind, but I know some fellows in love who can see twice as much in their sweethearts as I do."

- Josh Billings

_**Chapter 4**_

"Godric! It's me!" A crack sound filled the air, followed by silence.

"You should not have come." The voice coming from the vampire we were sent to save was...mesmerizing..A rumble upstairs snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Bill!"

"No...I am here, my child. Down here." He said.

"Godric." Eric said. Eric? There was a drop on the floor.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me."

"I had no other choice. These...savages...they...seek to destroy you."

"I am well aware of what they have planned. This one betrayed you."

"He is with the Fellowship." I shook while I stood, nerves shocked at what had just happened. "They set a trap for us."

"How long has it been since you fed?" Eric asked.

"I require very little blood anymore," Godric replied. An alarm sounded off. "Save the humans. Go on."

"I am not leaving your side until-"

"I can take care of myself. Spill no blood on your way out. Go."

"Come on, Lily." Sookie took my arm and rushed me forward. My hand gently brushed against the vampire Godric's hand, causing a shock. I looked back without seeing him.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, tripping on a few on the way up. Eric would effortlessly pick me up again and urge me forward. Steve's annoying voice appeared on the intercom throughout the church, spouting off how his warriors of the sun were coming to defend them all.

"I could have you two out in seconds." Eric whispered.

"There are children out there." Sookie defended.

"These humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us.."

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?"

"Bill's attachment to you is irrational. He would have killed every human here if it were to save you."

"Why aren't you?" I asked.

"I'm following Godric's orders and getting you out of here."

"He's your maker isn't he?"

"Don't use words you don't understand."

"You have a lot of love for him."

"Don't use words I don't understand."

"Eric, no!" Sookie whispered.

"Trust me..."

I stood back, gripping Sookie's arm. Eric was conning a few men that were guarding the door, according to Sookie.

"STAKE!" Bodies flung and Sookie rushed me forward. "Eric! You don't have to kill him!"

"Come on..."

"Those arrows are wood...you'll never make it through." One of the boys said. He sounded so young.

"Eric, through the sanctuary."

Sookie and Eric both led me to the sanctuary, both of them on either side of me, guiding me completely like a puppet.

"Where's the exit?" Eric asked.

"That way." I pointed forward.

"How do you know?"

"Count your steps." I looked up at his direction and smiled.

"There are a lot of exits. But for you, the easiest one is straight to hell." Steve Newlin had found us. Doors opened and chains rattled. Footsteps galore entered the room, surrounding all of us.

"Leave! Save yourselves! No one has to die!" Sookie pulled me closer to her.

"The war has begun you evil whore of Satan!" God not that word again..."You vampires casted the first stone by killing my family. Lines have been drawn. You're either with us or against us. We are prepared for armageddon."

"The vampire you're holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help."

"I'm not concerned with Godric." _What? _"Any vampire will do for our grand celebration! And we got one right here!" _Oh no.._

"I'll be fine." Godric whispered next to me. He left go of my arm and walked forward.

"Brothers and sisters...There WILL be a holy bonfire at dawn." He laughed.

Chains and footsteps rushed passed me and there was no sign of a fight coming out of Eric. His skin started to burn and smell as they silver chained him up. Groans and moans of agony and pain leaked from his mouth. I immediately wanted to see at this point..I wanted to help him. No one deserves this.

"You see? Just as our Holy Father was betrayed for 30 pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!"

"How can you people listen to him?" I asked.

"I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom. And the girls' as well.." Eric said, pain throughout his voice.

"That's noble! They are traitors to their race...they hardly deserve mercy. Maybe we can tie them to the stake with you so they can meet the sun with you." A pair of strong hands on both sides of me, gripped my arms enough to feel bruising coming on.

"Sookie!" Bill's voice rang throughout the sanctuary.

"One more step, vampire and the girl's die!" Steve threatened.

"Kill either one of them and EVERYONE in this church dies. Let them go NOW." His fangs we're bared by the way he threatened Steve.

"Honestly what do they see in you two...Boys, some chains for our guest here."

"He's done nothing to you!" Sookie screamed.

"Sookie I will be fine!"

"NEWLIN!" A shot went off, followed by a dropping of an item from Steve Newlin.

"Ahhh!" Steve screamed.

"Let her go fuckwad!"

"Jason is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sweetheart. It's me. Don't worry Lily, I'm gonna get you outta here." Another shot went off and I felt the men pushed off of me, followed by Bill and Sookie surrounding me. Sookie ran away but Bill kept me in his arms.

"Let's go!" Sookie yelled. A body slammed against the floor. "Eric, do not kill him!"

"Kill him! Kill the mother fucker!" Jason yelled from across the room.

Swishes and swarms and footsteps and rattling echoed throughout the sanctuary. The doors were kicked in. "Steve Newlin! You've pushed us too far! You expect us to sit on our thumbs while we wait for you to come lynch us? We'll kill ya first." It was Stan. "Same way we did your father..."

"MURDERER!" Steve yelled with a pressured neck, Eric must have had a hold of him.

"Destroy them. All of them." Air circulated around the room. People being grabbed and moans from the humans struggling against vampire strength.

"Enough!" Called Godric from above. "You came for me, I assume, underling?"

"Yes sheriff..."

"These people have not harmed me. You see? We can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with subhumans...Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him but I missed it." A hint of sarcasm was in his voice.

I felt his presence around the room and suddenly infront of me. Newlin struggled. "Good people. Who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" No answer. "Thats what I thought. Stand down everyone. People go home. It's over now."

Sookie pulled me close and I hugged her back. "I dare say my faith in humankind is stronger than yours." He said. "Come."

"Sir..after what these humans have done to you..." Stan began.

"I said come."

"Are you okay?" Eric asked.

"She's fine. Go with your maker." Bill retaliated.

"Sook...Lily..." I felt myself pulled into a strong hug. The scent was coming from Jason. "I am so sorry."

"What were you doing with those people? You out of your mind?"

"Yeah...I was...it was like he cleaned out my brain and planted all his own little babies in there."

"On the final day of reckoning, we will see who goes to hell and who goes to heaven." Newlin said.

"I reckon I've already been to heaven...it was inside your wife..."

_Oh...my...god..._

* * *

I felt a little embaressed now that I knew I was running around in a half dress in that church. Sookie had to throw it away and let me change clothes. Now we were at Godric's house and I was bored...

"Lily, are you alright?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah...just a tad bored." I replied.

"There's a piano. Would you like me to take you to it so you can play? I don't think anyone would mind."

I nodded and let her take me to the piano. She sat me down. "Just holler and I'll be over for you."

"Okay. Thanks Sook."

My fingers ran acrossed the long stretch of piano teeth. My fingers found their setting for the song I would be playing. Evanescence - Good Enough. It wasn't a happy song but it was one I was proud of learning. It had such diversity and I poured emotions into every note. I hadn't noticed the room go silent as they listened to my playing and singing.

"So take care what you ask of me, cause I can't say no..." I smiled and let out a happy sigh. Clapping roared throughout the room and I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks. Unfortunately, I can't see where I'm going or else I would have ran out of the room.

"What a lovely voice you have, Lily. Your presence is requested and I am here to escort you." Eric bent down and picked up my arm. I carefully got up and walked with him. Was I in trouble? Eeek! We stopped and I felt a chair being pushed against the back of my legs, I sat.

I felt a familiar hand on mine and felt my heart race. "You have a beautiful voice, Lily. I wanted to thank you for your bravery. Not all humans are as kind as you are." It was Godric. His voice was soft and warming.

"Okay so I'm not in trouble for playing your piano. I just thought you'd have a problem. Okay. So you're welcome." _Well you can forget that, Lily...blabbering like an idiot._ Surprisingly, he chuckled.

I felt my shades being pulled from my face and I stopped the force. "I don't expose my eyes. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay. I just wanted to see your entire, pretty face." I blushed an even redder shade.

"Look, there really isn't much thanking to be done here. You saved me from Gabe and...I just dont feel like vampires deserve all the hatred they get in the media and on the news and everywhere else. We can't sit here and blame all of you for things done in the past. Humanity has it's own embaressing flaws and it breaks my heart to hear all the hate in this world. Excuse me for the mushiness but it's how I feel."

"No, I admire that quality in you. You're passionate." I let out a nervous laugh and his hand held mine. "I would be honored if you would be my company for this evening."

"Of course, I will." I smiled wider than I intended. "Now if you dont mind." I turned towards his direction and held my hands up to his face hesitantly. He had pushed himself into my hands a little, signaling that it was okay. My fingertips traced around his facial features. Down his nose, and across his cheeks. My thumbs traced his lips, giving me a picture of him in my mind. From what I felt, he was quite handsome. I stopped violating him and smiled. I was hoping he smiled back.

I felt his eyes off of me and turned to the front. "Hugo. He's your human, is he not?"

"Yes he is." I heard Isabel.

"Do you love him?"

"I thought I did." She began to tear up.

"It appears you love him still."

"I do..I'm sorry but you are my Sheriff. Do with him as you please."

"You are free to go." A burst of chatter rumbled throughout the room.

"What?" Stan growled.

"The human is free to go. And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a tragedy."

"This is my verdict. Eric! Escort them out. Make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes Godric." He replied.

"Thank you. Thank you Sheriff." Isabel said.

"I apologize." He turned to me. "Sheriff business and I'm afraid it will be nothing but business since my return."

"Oh, it's quite alright. I understand." I smiled at him.

"Hugo has been dispatched." Eric was back. "I told him not to stop driving until he reaches the border. I've arranged for a AB- human. Extremely rare." I was starting to get a little uncomfortable and a little...jealous.

"Thank you. I'm not hungry." He simply replied.

"You have to feed eventually. I doubt the Fellowship had anything to offer...Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?"

"They didn't treat me badly..You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are."

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us."

"Let's be honest. We are frightening. After thousands of years, we haven't evolved? We've only grown more brutal. More predatory. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals. The fellowship of the sun rose because we never did so." I reached for his hand again and he met it halfway. I heard Eric let out a small possessive growl.

"Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?"

"I could have killed every last one of them within minutes. And what would that have proven?" Eric got up in frustration and left us be.

"You're his maker, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes. I am." He replied. I nodded and there was a silence.

"I don't mean to be forward but..I see a great potential of a friend in you. Would you like to just sit together and talk some time?" I asked.

"You know I was thinking the same." I heard the smile in his voice and couldn't help but do the same.

"But you know that means no holding back on facts either. I want to know everything that you've done over 2000 years of living." I giggled.

"It would take many many many of your lifetimes to pin prick what I've experienced."

Sookie started to scream. "GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU'VE LOST THIS ONE!"

Godric left my side and my hand to diffuse the situation between Sookie and someone else.

"Retract. Your. Fangs. Now. I neither know nor care who you are but in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes Sheriff." It was a female with an old money southern accent.

"This human has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. Treating her like a child does a dragonfly. Pulling off wings for sport? No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me."

"And now you've provoked me. You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. But I haven't now why is that?"

"It's your choice."

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself and yet, you havent. You're still a savage and I fear for all of us; humans and vampires if this behavior persists. You. You seem to know her."

"Yes Sheriff." It was about Bill.

"Escort her from the nest. I wish you out of my area before dawn."

I felt Godric's presence next to me once more. "Again. I apologize."

"No, it was about Sookie. I'm glad you stepped in. I don't want to know what could have happened."

"So, you know my name but I haven't officially known yours."

"My name is Lily. Lily Light." I told him.

"Lily...it suits you. But I'm afraid the beauty of the Lily doesn't hold a candle to your beauty." I think he liked to torture with sweetness...

"Thank you for sparing him, Sheriff." Isabel was back.

"You're welcome, underling."

I stood up and walked forward to give Isabel a hug. She surprsingly hugged me back. "I am so sorry he betrayed you." She had the sniffles a little bit.

"Excuse me, everyone! If I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald from the Fellowship of the Sun. And I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin."

I heard the beep in my ears. _No..._ As it beeped once...twice...three times, I shoved Isabel to the floor and covered Godric with my body. There was an explosion and everything had gone silent. The volume of the bomb caused brief deafness. But I was soon brought out of that thoughtless moment when I felt a wooden stake pierce my shoulder and three silver bullets penetrate my back.

"Lily!" Godric called to me. I fell to the floor infront of him and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5

"The minute I heard my first love story I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was. Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along."

- Jalal ad-Din Rumi

_**Chapter 5**_

"Lily wake up! Don't you die on me!" Sookie was shaking my body and screaming at me to get up. I couldn't move my legs.

"Sookie..." I whispered, hoping she could hear me. But to no avail. I tried whispering louder. "Soooookkkkkieeeee.." Still not. _SOOKIE! I cant move my legs!_

"Guys, shes alive, she cant move her legs. I heard her thoughts." Sookie said. "You're going to be okay."

"We have to cut out the bullets and feed her blood." Eric said, grabbing a pocket knife from his belt. "Hold her down." I felt hands holding every part of my body that could possibly flail and then sharp pains in my back. Screams tried to escape but they were too dry to leave. _Sookie! It hurts! Please stop it! Please dont do this!_

"I know it hurts, Lily. Just lay still. You will be healed in a minute." Sookie tried to comfort me.

"Pull the stake out in 1...2...3" He pulled it out and felt like my insides went with it. My body was picked up by strong but soft arms.

"You need to drink, Lily. It will heal you." Godrics voice was soothing. _Okay..._

"She said okay."

Godric held his wrist up to my mouth and I felt the warm metallic flavor leak inside of my mouth. I began to drink like I was dying of thirst. "That's enough." He pulled his wrist away and I felt my wounds closing and feeling in my legs come back. I froze in Godrics arms, not wanting to leave. He had saved my life again.

"What were you thinking, Lily?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know, Sook...I just did it. Are you okay, Godric?" I asked.

"Okay? I'm alive thanks to you. That stake would have hit me if it wasn't for you." Something told me he was buttering the story up a little more than he should up but I appreciate the thought. I got up from Godric's grip and dusted myself off.

"Careful, Lily. This place is a mess." Sookie took my arm.

"Who's dead, Isabel?" Godric asked.

"Stan, Katherine. Two human companions." She replied. "Listen up everyone!"

"They may come back. Go to Hotel Carmilla. They've been alerted. Security is in place."

I heard footsteps and groans coming from people all around me. It wasn't long before I was one of them. "Come on, Lily." Sookie took me out to the car.

* * *

I felt great. Better than expected after just being paralzed and stabbed by a stake. Saving a life felt..good. Even though I probably didn't save it. He was 2000 years old. You'd think that it wouldn't be hard for him to stop a stake with a fingernail. A knock on the door sounded. "Come in!"

"Lily, Godric is here to see you." Sookie said.

"Oh! He is! Uhhh.. let me get some pants on..."

"Here." She handed me pj pants and I slipped them on. Instead of taking her offered arm, I simply walked passed her and felt my way out the door.

"Godric?" I asked.

"Yes. Lily would you please take a walk with me? There's something we need to discuss." My heart jumped.

"Okay, sure." I followed his voice. My hands found their way to his arm and he led me out and down the hall.

"We are going to my room if you don't mind. It's not far from here." The thought of the things I could do with him in there..._Woah woah woah, Lily. Slow down. _The door opened and he let me inside first, guiding me towards the couch from behind. I found it and sat.

"What's this about?" I smiled and relaxed on the back.

"It's about my blood. You were healed, yes but...there are other side effects." He started. I could only nod. "Well first, your senses will become heightened." _Okay that's not so bad. _"And not just your senses..your libido too..and don't be surprised if you have sexual thoughts about me." _That explains earlier..great. A freak and a horndog. _"The last one is..our bodies will be forever bonded. I'll be able to feel your emotions, where you are and if you're ever in danger."

I paused for a minute, soaking all the info in. His blood could do all that to me? "Okay. We're both alive. That's the only important part. Thank you for saving me, Godric." I smiled at him.

"You truly are okay with all of this..Why?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I just am. I trust you. You've saved me twice. So," I turned on the couch, towards him and crossed my legs. "Tell me about yourself." I smiled again.

"No one has really asked me that before." He admitted.

"Well I am. Tell me about your human life." There were a few moments of silence before he began. It seemed like a small battle he had to have with himself before he spoke.

"I was born in Gaul in the first century BC. You would know it as present day France, Belgium, Luxembourg, most of Switzerland, northern Italy, parts of the Netherlands and Germany. I was a young boy when I was captured during a Julius Cesar invasion, I can't remember the exact age. From there, I was sent to Rome and sold as a slave." I felt bad for him. "My master wasn't very good to me. I worked hard, day and night." I think I started to hear sadness in his voice. "I didn't find out til much later that my Master was a vampire. At 16, I was turned by him." My hand found its way to his but he pulled it away. Truth was in his words when he said that not many people ask about him.

I decided to ask again another time about that life. "What about the world? Describe it to me? It must have been exciting living in the old world."

"You're correct. It's a lot different than now. But I'm afraid to inform you that humankind has evolved into a much evil form."

"In the end, we all go to the same place. At least that's what I believe. It must be different in a more natural way. No cities or cars or technology. I admire people who lived long long ago. They went through so much and found ways to survive."

"That's all there was back then."

"May I ask...why did you really not fight back when you were taken?" I asked. "I may be blind but I knew you were lying to Eric."

A few moments passed before he sighed and answered. "I wasn't taken, Lily. I went willingly."

"Why would you ever do that? Wait...why would you ever want to die like that?"

"Our existance is insanity, Lily. It's not natural. Over 2000, I haven't seen vampires make a true effort to live as equals with humans. We've only grown to hate them and thrive to become the dominant species. Truly, I can't stand to see it anymore." I went to speak but he kept going, like a fountain. "I'm not proud of my own actions, either. I've done terrible things."

_Hmm. _"You know that they say when you feel true remorse that it can be forgiven...whatever deed you may have done in the past. I don't expect you to starve to death and not drink blood. That's like telling me I cant eat a burger because of the cow being killed."

"I didn't have to kill people. I did it because I wanted to."

"Yes. And you've evolved haven't you?"

He was speechless for what seemed like ages. "Yes..I have. As a being and a vampire. I no longer have the views I did long ago. I believe in emotions and treating humans as an equal."

"Sookie is Bill's. Do you have a human that you feed from?"

"No." He simply said. "Tomorrow night, I have to deal with the vampire community because of tonight's events."

"May I come?" I asked.

"I would enjoy your presence." I smiled and yawned.

"Come. I'll take you back to your room." He took my arm and I stood up. I hend his arm close, still trying to comfort him from the painful conversation.

"I'm sorry I asked about your life. It must be hard."

"Don't apologize. But next time we do this, it's your turn to spill." He chuckled and I laughed.

"Sure thing." We came to a stop but I grabbed his hand before he could open it. "Remember what I said, Godric. You deserve forgiveness. And know that you have it from me." I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. He froze and I opened the door myself and detached from his arm. "Goodnight." I heard him speed down the hall and I closed the door.

_Unlike any vampire I've ever met. Even Bill.._

* * *

(No one's P.O.V.)

Godric slammed the door to his room, causing the room to rattle. _What is this rift in my mind? _He thought. Before tonight, his want to meet the sun has been burning inside of him for years. Humanity that he wanted in everyone was gathered inside of this one girl that had risked herself for him twice. She had no powers...no political power..but she was able to do what others could not. Change his mind. The burning flame of guilt had blown out of his soul by the wind of her word 'forgiveness'.

The kind of human he wanted...no..he needed had existed and he found it in Lily Light. For the first time in 2000 years, his life made perfect sense. His existence made sense. And from this night forth, he vowed that as long as Lily Light lived, so would he. As long as it took. No matter what it took. He would live for _her_.


	7. Chapter 6

"They are wrong who say that love is blind. On the contrary, nothing - not even the smallest detail - escapes the eyes; one sees everything in the loved one, notices everything; but melts it all into one flame with the great and simple: I love you."

- Unknown

_**Chapter 6**_

Making coffee was a sport to me, always has. "Lily? What are you doing?" I heard Sookie ask.

"Making coffee." I accidently poured the water on the counter. "Trying" I let out a nervous laugh.

"Here, I'll do it. Sit down and we can talk." I made my way to the couch and sat down, running my hands on the soft surface. I felt the couch shift next to me. "You know I'm proud of you for what you did for Godric."

"Oh please, you think he couldn't have saved himself?" I giggled and so did she. "I just crave to be something. You know? I crave to be worth something."

"But you are something, Lily. You're something to all of us. But you do know what will happen now that you've...had Godric's blood?" She asked.

"Yes, I know."

"Did you also know that Godric went to the Fellowship willingly?" I hesitated. "You did..."

"He told me last night. How did you know?"

"I saw it on the news with Jason this morning. The entire U.S. saw it. I wonder how he will have to deal with all of this.."

"He mentioned that too and I'm going."

"You are? Bill and I are going too. We have to stand up for Godric!"

"I was thinking the same thing. Mmmm coffee is ready."

"I'll pour your cup." I laughed and she did just that and handed it to me.

"Mmmm thank you." I took a gulp and savored the taste and the searing hot temperature going down my throat. "What time is it?"

"About 1 in the afternoon." She said. "Hey, so, what did Godric want to talk about last night?"

"He told me about the blood and what it might do to me. And the bond him and I have now..it's so weird, isn't it? How vampire blood can form a bond. How I can taste the coffee beans as well as I can?"

"Yeah, totally. It's a different experience but I find that the bond between Bill and I makes the sex better.." She giggled and I blushed madly. I wasn't much of a dating type. I was more afraid to go anywhere with a man that I hadn't known for a long time and trusted. But by then, it just becomes a brother/sister relationship. "Oh, I forgot. Hehehe."

"Yeah, you forgot." I nudged her in the shoulder and we both laughed. "I think I'll take a nice long bath in that huge tub."

"Okay. Towels are on the rack next to the sink. The hot knob is to your left and the cold is on the right."

"Thanks Sook." I got up and felt my way to the bathroom, getting ready for bliss.

* * *

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made?" Nan Flanigan was the "voice" of vampires on TV and in the media. She was their spokesperson and she was right there near me. "And who has to fucking clean that shit up? Me. Not you. ME. I should drain every one of you bastards."

"Stan went to the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it." Eric stated. I could hear his voice across from me and Godric. Isabel sat on the other side of me.

"Oh really? Because everyone who met Stan in the last 300 years knew that he had a kink about slaughtering humans. But you, his nestmates, the Sheriff had no clue?"

"And how are we supposed to know he meant it?" Isabel asked. Im surprised she even spoke in favor of Stan in any way.

"Not my problem. Yours." Nan said.

"Don't talk to him that way." Eric growled.

"Don't talk to me that way. Let's get to the point. How'd they manage to abduct you?"

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself." Godric spoke. I felt scared for him now. This Nan bitch sounded like business with her sharp tongue and quick wit.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why not?"

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're out of your mind. And then I hear about a traitor?"

"Irrelevent. Only a rumor. I'll take full responsibility."

"You bet you will."

"You cold bitch." Eric snarled.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff, you fucked up, you pay for all damages and a glamor squad will be sent to your neighborhood. You fuck up again and you're fired." Nan said.

"I agree. Of course." Godric agreed. I brushed my arm against his, not wanting attention to come to us.

"I was injured..." I spoke up. Silence filled the room and I felt eyes on me. At that point, I took the liberty to stand and reach for my shirt.

"Lily, don't." Godric tried to stop me.

"No. This needs to be shown. I'm living proof. Miss Flanigan, I was hit by three bullets and a stake through my shoulder. I had to have blood or I could have been paralyzed." I turned around and lifted my shirt, letting her examine the scar, not caring if my bra was showing. "Godric saved me, twice. Please don't accuse him of everything. He saved lives last night. Human and vampire. You think this was a PR mess? It could have been worse."

"Pull your shirt down, human. I've seen enough." She didn't sound too pleased but I did what I was told and felt out infront of me to find my way back to my seat. Godric helped me and sat back down himself. "Tell me about the bombing every single detail.

"Well, he entered the nest and I thought he was someone's human companion. He introduced himself and opened his jacket. Next thing everyone knew, it went off. Three vampires were killed and two human companions were as well. Lily and I were talking when it happened and she pushed Isabel to the floor and covered me." A hand of his fell on my leg and he squeezed it, I placed my hand ontop of his.

"How sweet." The sarcasm in Nan's voice was apparent. "Okay. What a fucking fiasco. You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magister. Godric, you know what to do. One more fuck up and you're fired. Don't thank me. Clean up your mess." Nan and her crew got up and left. So did Godric's hand from my leg.

Eric approached us and said to Godric. "I'm glad you're back." I felt Isabel pull me into a...crushing hug.

"Isabel...I can't...breathe!" She immediately let go of me.

"Sorry." She said. My frail body went limp a little. "And sorry for flashing everyone." I giggled.

"Not the first time I've seen a nice rack." Eric said. I could tell he had a grin.

"Eric..." Godric started.

"Pervert." I said. Sookie walked over to me and grabbed my arm but before she could take me anywhere, Godric whispered in my ear.

"I'll come get you soon." I smiled and nodded.

* * *

"It was sweet how you stood up for eachother." Sookie commented.

"Yeah. He is sweet." Saying that had come out a little more dreamy than I intended it to be.

"You like him don't you?" She asked, amusement in her voice.

"Sookie.." Bill stopped her.

"She does! Oh how cute!"

"Stop it! Sookie!"

"Well it's about time! You haven't had a date in- Bill!" He must have nudged her. At that point I realized how lonely I was. Sure, I had Sookie and Jason...Bill and Jessica. But something was missing from my life after 20 years of being on this earth. My face told the story and I took my glasses off my head and cleaned them. I did it when I was frustrated. "I'm sorry, Lily. It's just..you get this glow when he touches you or talks to you and I think it's sweet."

"Yeah well.." There was a knock at the door. I felt my way, declining Bill or Sookie's offer to open it.

"Ready?" I heard Godric ask.

"Yeah just one second. Sookie can you get my pajamas please?" I turned around and asked her.

"Sure, one second." She said, her voice fading into my room.

"Sorry.." I said to him. He said nothing.

"Here!" She had them folded and placed them in my hands. She kissed my cheek and pushed me out the door.

"Well..lovely." Godric chuckled and took my arm, leading me to his suite again.

"Do you mind if I change really quick?" Lily asked. He wasn't going to deny getting on of her current clothes. After 2000 years, he still couldn't figure out the pattern of women when it came to their clothes.

"Not at all, go ahead." He pointed her body in the direction of the room and went back to sit on the couch. She had not closed the door all the way but moved from his sight...for a few seconds. She walked around a little bit, stripping her clothes off, down to the under garments. He caught himself looking through the crack at her body. It was small framed but strong. Her legs were shaped and toned to the muscle. No matter how hard he tried to look away and be a gentleman, the sensual side of his vampire being showed itself deep inside of him. He felt defeated and a little upset when she dressed. Could it be? Was Godric desiring a woman after centuries of refusing to bed them?

The door opened and she left the room with confidence, knowing where she was going even though she had no clue what was around her. He admired it about her. He wished he could see her eyes.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" She smiled, causing her full but beautiful lips to stretch and curve up.

"Tell me about yourself." He said.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: For those of you that review, I want to thank you for the amount of support that you've given me. You have no idea how much feedback and your subscriptions and alerts mean to me. I have so much planned for this story and I hope to execute them well. I think my story will be different as we move along. Now that the FOTS bullcrap is out of the way, I can focus on my own planned storyline. So if you haven't reviewed yet, don't be shy. I appreciate all forms of feedback and even if it's just to say "hey cool, write more please." thats more than enough to make me want to keep going. **

* * *

"I have always thought it would be a blessing if each person could be blind and deaf for a few days during his early adult life. Darkness would make him appreciate sight; silence would teach him the joys of sound."

- Helen Keller

_**Chapter 7**_

"Well I'm unsure where to start. I'm 20 years old and I've lived in Bon Temps, Louisiana all of my life but I was born in New Orleans." My true southern accent came to life when saying that town.

"What brought you to Bon Temps?" Godric asked. I heard his feet prop up on the coffee table.

"My father left when I was born. I don't know where he is now though. As for my mom..she took care of me for two years before social services came to get me and take me to my grandmother's. My mom got into terrible drugs according to my grandma. And even now, I don't know where she is either. I was raised by Sarah for 16 years. She died when I was 18 from cancer."

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say. But what else could he say? Nothing could be done about any of it.

"I always thought it was my fault..you know? I feel like I drove my mother into drugs because of how difficult it was to take care of me that young. When I got older, I went to the blind school in Shreveport. There I learned how to walk on my own, I learned to read brail, I learned to play the piano and various normal school activities that I was able to learn. Other than that? There's not much more to my life. I stay with Sookie so I don't burn the house down and so I have things to get dressed in the morning. Needless to say, my life is boring. I don't admit this to everyone so keep this under your hat..." He chuckled. "But to be honest, I wish I wasn't blind. Sure, I know I have to accept it and there are plenty other people in this world that are okay with it and have come to terms with it. But I want to see the world differently."

"There isn't anything wrong with that, Lily. There are beauties in this world that are breathtaking when others are heart wrenching. I envy you, Lily." He admitted.

"Why?" I asked, shocked.

"Most humans in this world take everything for granted. They don't realise how lucky they are until they loose it..and sometimes, they don't realise it at all. I'm afraid that is a bad quality in humanity, but you? Even though you are blind, you see more than most." I could have teared up but I refused.

"Thank you..Godric." Now I started to see Sookie's point. I felt myself...smiling and happy. And now, I don't think it's the blood. Godric is truly a spectacular person. "I am so glad you are here, Godric. You are wonderful to be around." I smiled.

"I want to make this offer to you. You are bored of your life in Bon Temps with Sookie, yes?" He asked. I nodded. "Well how about you stay here with me. You can go home whenever you like and I will have an escort for you. It will give you a chance to-"

"Yes!" I cut him off. "Yes! Oh Godric that would be wonderful! Could I? I wouldn't be a burden?"

"Of course not. You are far from a burden."

Excitement welled up inside of me and I scooted closer to Godric and cupped his face in my hands. I planted a kiss on what I was aiming for his cheek but no...it was his lips. Both of us stayed there in shock for a brief moment and I pulled away. "I am...so sorry, Godric..I.." He cut me off by kissing me. I couldn't refuse kissing him back. The kiss of mine warmed his lips and never ended. Our lips moved in sync with one another and I made my way into his lap, feeling his arms wrap around me.

He pulled away only enough to say, "You are unlike any human I've ever met. Lily..." I was breathing hard and trying to contain myself from taking it further. I got up and he didn't force me back onto him.

"I'm sorry Godric..I'm usually not like this." There was a silence and I felt bad. "I'm sorry." I turned towards the door, finding it immediately and heading down the hall. It wasn't long before I reached the steps I counted before and knocked on the door to the left to make sure.

"Lily?" Sookie had asked. Tears streamed down my cheeks. "What's wrong?" She pulled me into a hug.

"How do you know when you love someone?" I asked.

* * *

_"Tell me you're mine, Lily." Godric whispered into my ear as his hand traveled down the middle of my naked body. I felt his fingers travel down between my legs and feel the warm, moist lips. _

_"Godric," was all I could muster as I felt him massage me. He slipped two of his fingers inside of me and started slow, kissing and nibbling on my ear as he did it. His kisses trailed from my lobe, up my jaw, across my cheek and onto my mouth. The fingers inside of me began to speed up with a leg shaking rythmn, causing me to moan in his mouth. He grinned and pulled his lips away, pressing his forehead against mine. I heard a click and brought my hands up to his face. My thumbs traced along his lips and felt him open them, exposing his fangs to my touch. I caressed and pet them for what seemed like hours. Accidently pricking my thumb with the tip of one fang, his lips closed themselves around it and sucked the blood dripping from it. He stopped with one last lick and dug his fingers into my body, making myself wet him more. "Give me more, Godric..more." I begged._

_He pulled out his fingers and licked my essence from his fingers. Once they were clean, his hands found their way to my hips and placed himself at my entrance and with one swift move, he bucked himself inside of me. I gripped his shoulders and scratched his back as I gasped in pleasure. His movements caused me to moan and groan with ecstasy. As I felt my body grow closer and closer to the rush of pleasure from an orgasm, I whispered, "Godric...I'm yours." _

_"Mine.." He growled as he moved his hips at a more vampire speed, causing my orgasm to race to me. But before hitting it, his fangs penetrated my neck. _

I shot up out of bed with sweat running down my neck and excitement making my heart race. The dream was because of the blood. I could tell that I had only a couple hours of sleep. I went right to bed after my embaressing moment at Godric's suite. I couldn't let it go this far..what I did was stupid. Sookie and I talked briefly before I went to bed. I told her that I thought that I was falling for him. And I think I was. Funny that the first man I trust almost right away was a vampire.

I headed out of the attached bedroom and left out the suite entrance, going down the hall towards Godric's. When I reached the amount of steps, I knocked on the door to be sure. A few minutes went by before I got an answer.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" Godric asked.

I walked forward and hugged him. "I'm sorry for storming out like that." I walked passed him, into the suite and he closed the door.

"I was about to go to ground for the day." He said.

"I know. I was wondering if.."

He interruped. "If you want to." I nodded. I felt him take my hand and lead me to his room. The mechanical windows were probably already shut.

My body laid itself on his bed and I felt his body lay opposite mine. We were facing eachother on our sides. I moved my hands up inbetween us and he did the same, taking them in his hands and kissing the back. I didn't want to sleep alone. "Goodnight, Godric."

"Goodnight, Lily." He placed a kiss on my forehead and pressed his forehead to mine after. It wasn't long before both of us drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I wanted to take a moment to say thank you for reading my story and favoriting it and all the support I receive. I have so much planned for this story and I hope ya'll will stick around until I can get to the meat.**

"We may remark in passing that to be blind and beloved may, in this world where nothing is perfect, be among the most strangely exquisite forms of happiness. The supreme happiness in life is the assurance of being loved; of being loved for oneself."

- Victor Hugo

_**Chapter 8**_

_Lily walked along the bushes and flowers of a beautiful garden. It was night and she had only the stars and moon to light her way. Her body was naked but she didn't care. Her body and mind were in a place where the world knew nothing but peace. But a she walked, she noticed that no humans were around in sight...In fact, Lily could see..She felt the things around her, wondering if this was real. She saw the curly chocolate brown hair dance around her body in the wind. Her flawless light tanned skin. Where am I? She thought._

_"Lilith." A voice called out to her. It was deep but she saw no one to be found. "Lilith.." It called again. "My child." _

_A new voice came into earshot, this time it was from a young man. "Lilith, my love." He was tall and his physique was chiseled to perfection. "It's time to eat." He said. He fell to his knees infront of her and exposed his neck. Lily could see the pulsing vein through his neck. Before she knew it, her fangs clicked out and she was drinking from this man that she had never seen before._

_"Become a vampire." The deep voice said. Lily pulled away, blood running down her chin. "You must become a vampire. It is your destiny. You are the vessel." A vessel? She thought to herself. _

_"Who are you?" Lily asked the man._

_"Adam," he replied. _

Lily shot up out of bed with tears streaming down her face, not remembering that Godric was next to her. She felt his hand come up to her back and him sitting right next to her.

"Lily, it was only a dream. It's ok." His hands rubbed her back.

"No...Godric. It wasn't a nightmare. I could see." She said. "In my dream, I could see. But I was a vampire. Not human."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Lily nodded. "Yes. I fed from a man named Adam. Godric...it was so beautiful. It was a garden and I saw flowers. I saw the stars and the moon. I saw everything. It was so amazing. That's why I'm crying." She wiped her tears away and smiled at him. He couldn't see the joy for her shades.

"What else was it about?"

"Well..in the dream, it was only Adam and I. And there was this voice that kept calling Lilith. But my name isn't Lilith. It's just Lily. It told me...well it told me that I have to become a vampire. It's my destiny." Lily shrugged.

"Well it's only 2. I have to rest a little more. You can stay if you wish. If not, you may go back to Ms. Stackhouse's room."

Lily pressed herself against Godric's chest and both of them laid down. "I'll stay here." She said, not wanting to leave his loving embrace.

* * *

"I'm staying here with Godric, Sookie." I said as I placed a hand on Godric's knee. "He has offered me the oppertunity to stay with him so I can live a little different. If I want to come home, then he will send me."

"Are you sure that's what you want? You know we will miss you." She sounded a little hesitant but what could she do? I was twenty years old. I nodded. "We are leaving in the morning. So ill help move your clothes to Godric's room and do you want me to send the ones from home?"

"That will not be necessary. I will provide whatever Lily needs." Godric spoke up and I let out a girlish giggle. "If she would ever like to return home, I will pay for it as well as send an escort."

"Well, Lily. Want to spend some time together tonight? I don't know when the next time I'll see you will be." Sookie asked me.

I thought about it for a moment. "Well...it's Dallas...what do you say we grab Isabel and go shopping?" I suggested.

There was a pause but Sookie agreed. "Godric will you be needing Isabel?" She asked.

"No." He simply said.

"Well maybe we can have a dinner when we're done. Me, Bill, Lily, You, Isabel, Jason and maybe even Eric." Sookie suggested.

"Sookie is right! It would be so nice to get together. I mean I know you guys don't eat but-" I was interrupted by Godric.

"I'll be more than happy to make it happen." He said, a smile in his words.

Sookie took my arm and led me through the door. I was going to miss Sookie but I wanted to stay with Godric. Hopefully, it would be for a while

* * *

"Eric." Godric said as he walked into his suite and spotted his progeny. "Is there something you need?"

"Is it true that you are getting close to this human Sookie has brought?" Eric looked away from the thin air infront of him to his Maker.

"How is this any of your concern?" He asked, walking to his child and sitting next to him.

"You've never claimed a human, Godric. Have you?" Godric shook his head. "Why this human?"

"This human is different, Eric. She is passionate. She makes me feel again, my child. After I killed my maker, I was nothing but a savage. I was so bitter towards humans and the entire world. She brought me back from wanting to meet the sun."

"What happened to 'a vampire is never at the mercy of his emotions'?"

"Can you really see yourself going on in this world without emotions, Eric? You feel something for Sookie. I've seen it in you. You sent her vampire's maker so you could have her. Those are emotions. You and I have centuries of faith and love between us, those are emotions. I was a fool years ago." Eric stared into the pale blue eyes of his Maker, knowing what he was saying is the truth.

"This is why you are twice the vampire I could ever dream of being." Eric admitted.

"We are having a goodbye dinner for Sookie and Bill. Lily is staying with me for a while. You are invited to come if you so choose. It will give you time to get to know Lily. Maybe you will grow to like her."

Eric stood and stepped over Godric's legs, walking towards the door. "It would be a good idea. Afterall, she may be my future sister." Eric sped off, knowing it might have angered his Maker.

_You may be right, my child. _He thought. _You may be right. _Godric gazed out of the now opened window at the view of his Area. All he could think about was Lily.

* * *

It was nice shopping with the girls this evening. Most of the stores around here were open 24/7 for the vampires. I was able to shop for some new clothes since a few of mine got destroyed from coming down here. Isabel helped me find some nice clothes, although a few of them, I could feel my cleavage popping out of. Sookie helped me with some nice dresses. They made me feel beautiful in anything I tried on.

Godric had a small dining room rented for the people we planned to invite. It would be the last meal that Sookie, Jason and I would have together for a while. It was nice to have the additional company with us. Godric sat at the end of the table and I was to his left on the corner. Eirc was across from me, Sookie was next to me, Bill next to her, Jason next to Eric and Isabel next to him. It was my guess that either the vampires had nothing or a Tru Blood of their choice.

I could smell breads and a mixture of vegetables on the table. We were able to order a meat of our choice along with the sides set out for us. Sookie had made my plate up of vegetables and breads. I loved carbs even though I was quite thin. My meat of choice was chicken and for a vampire hotel, the food was damn good.

It was silent for a little bit. "So Lily, I'm gonna miss ya, sweetheart." Jason said to me.

"Well good lord, Jason, I'm just taking a vacation, I'm not kicking the bucket." A few people laughed.

"You never know, she might." Eric said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, taking a bite of bread. There was a silence.

"Oh nothing," he said.

I sighed quietly in frustration from not being able to look at what was going on in the room. I could feel a mist of confusion.

"Lily, may I speak to you in private, please?" Godric asked.

"Uh, sure." I stood up and took his arm that he offered. He took me to a private room and closed the door. "What is this about?" I felt his lips crash against mine and my own body fall into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kisses him back just as fiercely and passionately that he was. My body was lifted bridal style into his arms and I felt the wind rush passed me as he ran us up to the suite.

He gently and lovingly laid me on the bed, crawling overtop of me. My hands came up to my shades and I took them off, revealing closed eyelids. "I don't show my eyes to just anyone."

"Please.." He begged with a gentle whisper. I opened my eyes and there was a long silence. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my 2000 years of existence." Before I could thank him, I felt his lips against mine. Not rough or fierce but loving and passionate.

My legs wrapped around his waist as my hands pushed his cotton shirt off of his shoulders. "Make love to me.." I begged.


	10. Chapter 9

**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT. **

"Sexual love is the most stupendous fact of the universe, and the most magical mystery our poor blind senses know."

- Amy Lowell

_**Chapter 9**_

Godric's touch was soft and gentle. I imagined the feeling of finally doing this with someone but..I never thought it would be like this. Tenderly, his lips kissed on my neck, sending shivers throughout my entire body. His bare back was cool to the touch as I took the moment to trace my fingertips up and down his toned back. A moan escaped my lips when his lips found the sensitive spot on my neck. I felt his lips curve into a smile against my skin as he heard it. He took advantage of that knowledge and started to suck on it gently.

"You tease.." I whispered into his ear. I heard him laugh softly and felt him move to my lips.

A tug made itself known at the bottom of my shirt and shortly started traveling up my body, causing our lips to part as it came off. Heat rushed to my face, knowing that this was the first time I had ever felt a man's bare skin against my own. His kisses moved from my lips towards my chest as his hands rested on my bra. My back arched upwards, allowing my hands to reach behind and unhook it. The hands on the cups ripped it off and made a smacking sound against the floor. Excitement roared to life inside of me as he kept moving downwards, kissing softly while his hands rested on my breasts.

It didn't last long before his soft hands moved from my breasts to the waistband of my pants. Both my pants and underwear were peeled off of my body in one go, finally exposing my completely naked body to him. I felt the bed shift inbetween my legs and his hot breath on my moist feminine heat. My legs were shifted by him, placing one over each of his shoulders, my legs and feet resting on my back. A long lick along my lips caused a high moan to escape my mouth. "Oh Godric.." I mumbled under my breath. A few licks later, and his tongue was inbetween them, using his vampire speed to move his tongue. "My God!" I called out. "Godric!" I moaned. It wasn't long before he pushed me over the edge, causing my hips to buck into him uncontrollably. He seemed to enjoy it. "Oh my gosh..." I let out a laugh. "Wow."

When I finally convinced him to come back up to me and give me more than just a tongue, my hand slipped into his cotton pants. His fangs clicked out as I grabbed him in my hand, causing him to get hard almost instantly at the touch. The tip of my tongue licked the tip of his fang. I heard him growl in frustration from wanting more than just my hand. I took the time to slip his pants off and push them downwards enough for him to be able to kick them off.

My legs were spread and bent at the knee as he placed himself inbetween my legs. "Are you sure?" He asked, tenderly. I nodded and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Slowly, I felt him enter me all the way to the hilt. I whimpered a little in pain. He stayed there for a moment, letting me get used to the feeling. My hands felt their way to the sides of his face and pulled him down to kiss me again. Our lips kissed and moved in sync over and over. During the passion of our kissing, his hips started to move at a slow pace. My arms snaked around his neck and shoulders as it started to feel good. Moans that slipped from my mouth went right into his. It amazed me that I could feel the lust radiating off of him but he kept is slow and loving.

"More.." I begged. "Please." His hips sped up little by little until they were at a mind numbing pace with what seemed like little effort to him. My body went numb as moans and screams escaped my throat with each of his thrusts. His hands gripped my hips and pulled them up a little bit, making his thrusts feel ten times better. I reached my second orgasm in a matter of seconds after that. It went on for what seemed like an eternity.

Never before have I felt this...desire for a man. I flipped him over onto his back and heard him gasp a little in surprise. I surprised a 2000 year old vampire? My hips moved themselves naturally to the curve of his body as his hands went to work on examining mine. My moans never stopped flowing as my body kept up its momentum. I leaned forward a little, propping myself up on my hands as I felt a hand rest on my hip and another squeeze on a breast. Both of our body's started to rock as one as I felt my third release approach. I could tell by his reactions and the movement of him that his was approaching as well.

"Godric.." I called out. We both hit orgasm at the same time, grinding against eachother as it happened. His grunts finally became noticable in my ear. I moved my hair to one side. "Do it." I whispered.

"I can't..." He said.

"Please.." I begged. "You can do it. It's okay." I moved closer to his lips. It was only a few moments before I felt his fangs penetrate my neck. I winced and whimpered in pain as he drank from my neck. I felt my body become more tired as it went on. Eventually, he stopped and licked the rest of the blood from the wound. My tired body fell to his side and could do nothing but mutter. "Wow.."


	11. Chapter 10

"If the word has the potency to revive and make us free, it has also the power to blind, imprison, and destroy."

- Ralph Ellison

_**Chapter 10 **_

Godric's cool hand pet the side of my cheek, waking me a little. "Enjoy yourself?" He asked, softly. I smiled and nodded. Blankets crept over our bodies as he moved closer to me.

"I have to be up when Sookie leaves. I want to say bye to her." A kiss was planted against my forehead. "Where are we going to stay? I mean your house must have been destroyed."

"It has been in repair since the night it happened. I've paid for it to be worked on day and night. It should be done soon." His arms wrapped around me and held me close.

"Godric.."

"Hmm?"

"What's it like being a vampire?" I asked, turning my head towards him.

It took a moment for him to answer. "Well.." It took him a few. "At this point, I don't really know the difference between living as a vampire and as a human."

"What kind of things can you do?"

"Well there is glamor, I can fly-"

"You can fly?" I gasped. "That's so cool!" He laughed.

"I'll take you sometime." I heard a smile in his voice. "Get some rest before Sookie and Jason have to leave." I felt a small kiss on my forehead. He didn't have to tell me twice.

* * *

_Lily licked the warm blood from her lips. "You may go now." She said to the man called Adam. _

_"Yes Miss Lilith." He obeyed her and turned to walk away. She eyed his naked body from behind while her thumb raked up the stream of blood down her chin, licking it off. Her fangs retracted as she laid back against a bed of grass located outside of the beautiful garden._

_"Become a vampire, Lilith." The deep voice spoke. Not again, she thought to herself. "Your children need you." Children? I don't have children, she thought again._

_"Miss Lilith!" Adam called out. "Excuse me but it's time." He laid down on the grass next to her. She spotted him harden and quickly mounted him. _

* * *

A knock at the door woke me, causing me to steal a sheet and wrap it around my body. I made my way to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"Sookie! Jason and I are about to leave!" Sookie shouted behind the door. I opened it and heard her gasp. "Lily! What happened!"

Heat ran to my face as I struggled to tell her. "You let him bite you?" Jason asked.

"Yes. And it was amazing." I giggled.

"Well we're pressed for time, Lily. We have to go." She came forward and hugged me. "Was good wasn't it?" She whispered. I nodded and giggled some more.

"Take care of yourself sweetheart. We love you." Jason gave me a huge bear hug. "You come home whenever. I'll even come get ya."

"I'll be fine, Jason. Godric will take care of me." I smiled. A few more kisses and hugs were exchanged before they left. I felt my way to the couch and laid down on it.

_What on earth are these dreams about? _I began thinking. I was always a person who thought highly of dreaming. Even though I couldn't see anything in my dreams before these, I always believed that dreams had meaning. If I become a vampire, will I have sight? I'd give anything to find out. Before, I had come to terms with my blindness enough to live with it on a daily bases. I had to. But if there was a way to see after finally seeing in a DREAM, I wanted it. I hungered for it. But what if I became a vampire and this world looked nothing like the world in my dream?

Frustration built up in my being as I sat and thought about this.

"Something is troubling you?" Godric's voice asked softly from behind.

"I'm fine." I muttered. One time I wish him and I weren't bonded.

"Talk to me." He said, sitting down next to me as I raised up to a sitting position.

"I had the dream again. Godric, these dreams are screaming at me to be a vampire and I don't know why and ever since I was able to see in them...I want to be a vampire." It all came spilling out faster than I would have liked.

"Lily..being a vampire..it's not as fun as you may think.."

"Who said I wanted to do it for fun, Godric?" I got a little offended and I think he felt it. "I want to be able to see. It was given to me in a dream so it's meant to be at least somewhat, right?" I asked hopeful.

"I hate that this has happened to you, Lily..I don't even know if you being a vampire will make you see."

"It has to! Godric it will! Please."

"No." Was all he could say.

"Do you not believe in fate, Godric?"

"I've never found a reason to believe in it, Lily." Tears welled up in my eyes.

"So what was last night to you? You think I was just going to fuck you and leave? Was that it?"

"No, Lily. Calm down." He stood up and gripped my shoulders. "Listen to me."

"No. You listen to me, Godric. I've never trusted anyone like that before. I've never given myself to anyone. I'm standing here infront of you, blind. A prey infront of her predator. But you know what? I know in my heart you don't see me as prey. You are too good for that and thats why I-.."

"You what Lily?" Emotions were mixed in his voice.

"I fell for you, Godric. Flat on my face, I fell for you." A tear streamed down my cheek. "I've never trusted a man..but I found one. And I believe it was fate." Confidently, I turned towards the bathroom and ran to it, closing the door behind me and locking it. I sat on the edge of the tub and turned on the water, letting the running sound cover the sounds of my sobs. I knew Godric could feel me but I didn't care.

The water filled enough, nearly to the top before I slipped into it. My crying ceased and I just laid my head on the side and looked upwards. The door creaked open and I sighed. A body stepped in the water beside me but I said nothing.

"What do you-" A finger was pressed to my lips but was replaced with his. His body ended up ontop of mine in the water as his lips trailed down my neck to the sore spot of his fang marks.

He traveled back up to my ear and whispered, "I love you." Tears welled up again but this time, not because of anger. He spread my legs again and thrusted himself back inside of me once again.


	12. Chapter 11

**WARNING: Some content in this chapter may not be suitable for young readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

"Life is indeed darkness save when there is urge, and all urge is blind save when there is knowledge, and all knowledge is vain save when there is work, and all work is empty save when there is love."

- Kahlil Gibran

_**Chapter 11**_

About a month has passed since we were finally able to leave Hotel Carmilla and come back to Godric's house. It was fixed up and smelt new. Isabel, Godric and I sat down and discussed "nest rules". Since I was "his human", that made me able to live in his nest. But I wasn't worried about Isabel, it was his daily visitors that made me cautious. He reassured me that they weren't able to touch me or he would have their fangs.

Eric had gone back to his vampire bar in Shreveport after visiting a couple times. Life here was pretty good and I planned to get a little time outside to myself. Godric had warned me to not go outside without an escort. But it was daylight. What vampire was going to risk themselves in the sunlight to eat me?

Godric was dead asleep when I had slipped out of bed from him and dug through my drawers to find my bathing suit. It was probably around the afternoon and would be a few hours before Godric and Isabel were up for the night. Ever since I was with Godric, I slept all morning and half of the afternoon. Godric bought me a clock that told me the time at the push of a button.

I dressed in my bathing suit and stole a long towel from the one bathroom in the house. No steps were in the house as far as I knew so I was able to walk around with confidence as I made my way to the front door. The concrete sidewalk was burning hot, causing me to hop to the grass where I'd be laying. Deeper, I walked into the grass, finding a soft spot and laying the towel down to lay on it myself.

The dreams were getting worse and more frequent. They were constantly about Adam and Lilith. Recently, a new person named Eve came into the dream. And it seemed that everytime I had it, that voice would get louder and louder, telling me to become a vampire. I pleaded to Godric to do it but he would get mad at me and we wouldn't speak until the next sun set. It all felt so off when we fought because any other time, it felt perfect. Even when he worked on his Sheriff business or nights where we did nothing but sit in eachother's arms. Me wanting to be a vampire was tearing us apart in some ways. He didn't understand how annoying these dreams were...or how much I wanted to see for myself instead of a dream.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing?" A deep, southern voice said over me.

"Uh.." I scrambled to my feet and backed up a little. "Thank you. I'm sorry but I should be going." I turned and bumped into a figure built wide and thick like a man.

"You aren't going anywhere, baby." Another voice said. My body shook with fear.

A hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the direction of Godric's house. A hand covered my mouth tightly to keep me from screaming as another pair of arms picked up my body and ran with me.

* * *

My body was dropped on a hard surface as I heard the unzipping of pants. "No...please. Just let me go." I pleaded. My shades were smacked off of my face as a hand struck me. Tears streamed down my face as my body was pulled and forced onto my back. I squirmed away until I was kicked back into the same spot. The man between my legs ripped at my bikini while the other held a hand against my mouth.

The one below rammed into me, causing me to scream into the other guy's hand. He went at it with no restraint or respect. I felt my skin rub raw and rip, causing me to bleed. It got worse as it started to burn and bruise my insides. Once he finished, the other would do the same. But this one was bigger and a lot more rough. I bit the other guy's hand on accident when the pain was too much to bare. In return, he hit me hard, causing my cries and whimpers to crack in my voice.

They took turns from what seemed like hours, and as far as I knew, it was. The throbbing skin and muscles got worse. There was a thick metallic smell in the air from the blood they probably caused. Once they were finished, they left me there, laughing. "Godric.." I cried. I didn't know if it was night or next week. The pain hurt so bad, I could barely move my lower half.

The coolness of the night air swept over me by wind. "Lily." A worried Godric rushed to me and scooped me up in his arms. I could only lay my head against his chest, still in shock from what just happened.

"Oh my god.." Isabel said as Godric bursted through the door, me in arms. "I'll get her some clothes."

Realization hit me as I started to breathe harder and faster, my body shaking with fear. "Lily..I am so sorry. I felt you but I couldn't get you." He pressed my head to his chest as I started to cry.

"It hurts, Godric.." As I said it, his bleeding wrist was held to my mouth, letting me drink. I drank a little and felt my wounds between my legs close. The burning sensation finally stopped but leaving the house made me feel worse. "I'm sorry for leaving..I just wanted to get some sun..that's all."

"Here's her clothes." Isabel came back. "Let's get you cleaned up. Godric, let her go. She's safe in here." Isabel had to pry his arms off of me.

"I want to clean up, Godric. I feel dirty.." I was still crying as Isabel led me into the bathroom.

* * *

Godric slammed his front door shut, inhaling the night air and picking up the scent of the men he could smell on her and in the area. Once he picked up the scent, he rushed towards it until it became stronger and stronger. He came to a stop at a local bar where the scent was stronger than ever. Upon entering, he walked passed every human until he approached two men playing at a far pool table.

The two men looked at him funny. Godric spoke in a soft, alluring voice, "Come with me." Both of the men nodded and followed Godric outside of the bar. His fists gripped the two men and his legs ran them quickly out of his Area.

Once he found an alone, dark spot in a small town outside of Dallas, he commanded one. "Sit and say nothing." His fangs penetrated deep into the other's neck, drinking him of every last drop of blood pulsing through his drunken veins. Godric wiped his mouth and tore the other apart in a vengeful rage. Godric had been clean of blood for years but when you released his anger, you released the animal within.

Blood soaked his entire outfit. He felt no sadness. No guilt towards any of these men. They raped his one and only love. Carefully, he disposed of the bodies, heading back afterwards to check on his human.

* * *

Isabel held me close. "I am so sorry." I pleaded over and over. All she could do was rock me on the couch and hold me close. The door slammed again. "Godric?"

"Sheriff-" She stopped.

"Lily, meet me in my bedroom in a few minutes, please." He simply stated, no emotion in his voice. This side of him scared me. What did he do? I know if I asked Isabel anything, she wouldn't be able to say anything to me.

"I'll get you some water, okay?" Isabel got up from the couch and came back a few minutes later with a cold glass of water. "Go be with him. You need it. If he has any Sheriff business, I'll take care of it." She gave me one last hug and sent me on my way.

Godric's door was open as I reached the number of steps. My fingers gently closed the door as me and my glass of water headed towards his bed. He took the water and set it down. "I am so sorry..." I started.

"No. I am. I wasn't able to save you..or protect you." He sounded like he had been crying. His hands cupped my face and kissed me softly. I broke down in that loving moment, hurting that in all this, he felt bad. "Never again will I allow you to be in danger. Isabel will take over my position for a week. We are taking a trip to Bon Temps to see Eric and your friends."

"Godric...taking one trip won't protect me forever. You know that."

"No. But I want them to be there."

"For what?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm going to turn you."


	13. Chapter 12

"If we do not know ourselves to be full of pride, ambition, lust, weakness, misery, and injustice, we are indeed blind. And if, knowing this, we do not desire deliverance, what can we say of a man...?"

- Blaise Pascal

_**Chapter 12**_

The next night we left via Godric. We didn't bother taking a plane for the short distance. I knew he didn't want to turn me but in this small amount of time, we already felt right for eachother. All I could do was stay silent in his arms as he flew us to Shreveport. We were stopping at Eric's first.

I knew this was hard for him. He wanted to keep me human so bad but..he knows me as a blind human staying with vampires, it would be hard to live a life. We had a fight about it one night. He wanted to get someone to stay with me but I wanted my independence. He tried pushing me back to Sookie's but I told him I was happy with him, which was the truth. I love Godric. I want to be with him. We had a talk last night about what being my maker would entail. He would have full control over me until he would release me..that is if he does. Godric has a bond to each one of his progenies, but dictates none of their lives. He keeps the bond for protection and love. He loves Nora and Eric like children but he loves me like a mate. If at any time, we don't pursue a relationship, he vowed never to abuse his rights as a maker over me. But honestly, I don't see us parting ways too easy. Nora and Eric would be my siblings and I would have an eternal love.

We landed on a hard surface, my body was released from Godrics grip. "We're here." He stated. He began to walk forward but I moved infront of him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hmm?" He wondered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you." I kissed him softly.

He seemed to soften a little bit. "And I love you." He kissed me back. "Shall we go? We will spend the day here and see Sookie tomorrow night." He took me by the arm and led me into Eric's empty vampire bar. He must have known we were coming if he closed the bar.

"Godric." Eric greeted as we entered the bar.

"Hello, my child." Godric replied.

"Is everything..alright?"

"Yes. Everything is fine. I would like to invite you to the rebirth of Lily." There was a silence.

"You are..turning her, Godric?"

"I am."

"Well isn't this a surprise. A month and already wanting to be a vampire." Eric came forward and kissed my forehead. "Welcome to the family, little sister." He whispered.

"Well well. Who is this?" A spicy female voice asked from across the room.

"Pam, this is my maker, Godric. This is his human that he will be turning soon. You treat both of them with respect, am I clear?" Eric immediately went against this woman, "Pam" in defense.

"Of course. I've heard a lot about you. My my, what a pretty little human you have." She walked towards me.

"Uh, thank you?" I said.

"We will be staying the day here. Then tomorrow we go to Miss Stackhouse's and invite her as well. Lily wants ones close to her while she transitions." Godric said.

"Humans..so sentimental." Pam commented.

"Pam." Eric scolded. "Go find something to wear for Ms. Light, here."

"You're right. She could use a wardrobe change. This way darlin." Pam began to walk off. "Are you coming?" She didn't have much patience. "Oh.." She let out a nervous laugh. I felt a latex covered arm take mine and lead me from Godric.

Pam had given me a long shirt as a form of a nightgown. We were to go to ground together in their basement. A coffin was given to Godric but fortunately, both of us were able to fit. It felt a little warm and stuffy but Godric took off his shirt to help keep me cool and left a crack in the lid so I could breathe. His arms held me close and pet on my hair.

"Soon, we will be linked as one." He whispered. Being a maker meant a lot to him and the progenies he made. Although I've never met Nora, Eric was fiercely loyal to Godric.

"I love you, Godric. I will forever be your mate. As long as you'll have me."

"And I love you. As long as you will have me."

"Oh cut the mushy stuff and go to sleep!" Pam yelled from her coffin a few feet away.

Godric and I both laughed softly. We shared one final kiss before drifting off to sleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

"You're doing what!" Sookie yelled, shocked. I heard the chair scoot back and nearly fall over.

"Sookie...listen to me, I want this. It will make me happy. I came to ask you to be there when it happens..if you don't support it, don't show up." I defended myself. Godric sat quietly next to me infront of the kitchen table.

She sighed and stayed silent for a moment. "Okay, Lily. You're an adult and it's your choice. If it will make you happy then that's all that matters. Do you want Bill to attend?" She asked.

"Jason and Jessica too." I added. "It will be hard but it's what I want. I want my loved ones around me."

"I'll try to get Jason. When are you doing this?"

"Tomorrow night. We will be staying here for about a week."

"Okay. Shall we break the news to Jason tonight?"

"Might as well." I grabbed Godric's hand and squeezed it. Sookie was easy to win over. Jason was the issue. Sookie dialed Bills number.

"Come over here." She said. Bill was here almost instantly, bursting through the door and questioning what was wrong.

"Lily. Godric." He greeted once he saw there was no harm. Sookie filled him in about what was going on while Godric and I sat there listening. "Sookie, it's her choice. At least she has it. Be thankful for that."

"Bill, I know. It's just hard to see her want to be a vampire."

A tear streamed down my face. "Stop it. All of you. Do you understand what it's like feeling like you're helpless? Well! No, you don't. Two men raped me Sookie. I need at least a way to defend myself. I can't do this anymore. The other day was the last straw. And whether or not any of you support my decision, I'm doing it. So you can either be there for me or say your last goodbyes." By now I was in tears with Godric's hand on my back.

"I'm so sorry, Lily..I didn't know. I understand, okay? You are just like a sister to me. I texted Jason and he's on his way. We will be there for you, I promise. All of us." She took my hand. "Bill, she would also like Jessica to attend. Maybe Jessica can help as well."

"Of course." Was all he said. "If I may suggest, you may complete the transition in my yard. Anyone attending may stay at the Compton house."

"Eric and Pam are coming I believe." I added. Another silence.

"Okay, the offer stands."

"We'd love to. But what will we need a yard for?" I asked.

"I'll explain the entire process tomorrow night, Lily."

"Hello? What's going on?" Jason's voice came up out of nowhere.

Here we go...Now we have to tell Jason..

* * *

Godric and Lily sat across from one another in the grass on the Compton property. Eric and Jason dug a hole in the ground a few feet away.

"If you'd rather not do this.." Godric trailed off.

"I've made my decision." Lily spoke with confidence. Lily sat in a pure white silk dress on her shins and knees. She took off her shades and handed them to Sookie who sat next to her. Bill, Pam and Jessica stood, watching.

"What I will do when they finish will begin with draining you almost completely. You will be on the edge of death. Do you understand?" Lily nodded. "Once you are on the edge, you will drink my blood. We will be buried underground and become one through my vampire essence. Tomorrow night, you will awaken a new born vampire."

"It is done, Godric." Eric spoke, stepping out of the hole and standing on the edge of it.

"Thank you, my child." Godric brushed the back of his white knuckles on the side of Lily's cheek. "Are you ready, my love? Are you ready to be the mate of death?"

"I am." She simply said. Godric took off his shirt and sandals. He lifted her small body into his lap and planted a kiss on her lips tenderly. He kissed down her neck and dropped his fangs. She let out a small yelp of pain as his fangs penetrated her neck. Slowly, he savored and drank her. She wrapped her arms around him as her heart beat slower and slower. Her body shivered as her warm blood left her body. Her skin turned pale white. Her frail arms fell from around him, breath shallow.

Godric looked to his child and Eric took a knife from his side and tossed it to his maker. The knife was pressed into Godric's flesh and dragged across. He cradled her head in his hands and pressed her mouth to his bleeding neck. Blood poured into her mouth and down to her being. When he was sure that she had enough, he took her head from his wound to allow it to close. He picked her up without trouble and carried her now dead, in transition body to the hole. Eric stopped his maker and placed a simple kiss on her forehead, welcoming his new sister into their vampire life.

Sookie, Jason, Jessica and Bill watched in amazement when they saw this side of Eric.

"It is done," stated Godric. "Return tomorrow at sundown when we awake." He turned and gently placed his mate into the hole. Next to her, he laid his body. A kiss was placed on her cheek as he wrapped his tattooed arms around his new mate.

"I'll tuck you in." Eric said to his maker. Eric and Jason shoveled dirt over the both of them.

Godric and Lily slept together that day. His essence roared through them both as she turned into a newborn vampire.

* * *

Eric, Pam, Sookie, Bill, Jason and Jessica all sat in lawn chairs infront of the freshly disturbed dirt, waiting.

"Eric, what is the point of this? We've seen people turned 100 times." Pam complained to the viking.

"We are supporting my maker, so would you please, shut up." He replied. Her arms crossed and she pouted.

Moments later, Godric rose from the loose dirt, wiping himself off as he saw everyone. "Where is she? Did it work? Godric!" Sookie began to freak out.

"Sookie, calm down. Sometimes it takes a little for her to awaken." Bill gripped her by the shoulders and calmed her down. Her and Jason were on their toes. The vampires were calm.

"I brought every type of Tru Blood, per your request, Godric." Godric nodded and sat on the ground, crossing his legs.

"Isn't this exciting? Another new born vampire." Jessica squealed in excitement.

"Jessica, it won't be as fun as you may think. They aren't staying long." Bill told her.

"Well, it's still nice to know another new vampire like me." Bill smiled at her. Pam rolled her eyes.

The dirt began to shift and fall downwards. "Hey! I think she's moving!" Sookie ran forward and fell to her knees infront of the grave. A hand shot from the ground and moved dirt away from a head of chocolate brown hair. Lily lifted herself from the dirt and onto the solid ground. "Lily?" Lily looked up with her emerald green eyes into Sookie's. Bloody tears formed at her tear duct. "Lily? What's the matter?"

"Sookie?" Lily asked, a thick tear of blood running down her cheek.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I can see.."


	14. Chapter 13

"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."

- Judy Garland

_**Chapter 13**_

I crawled out of the soft dirt completely and stood to my feet. My world was now different and I could thank Godric for that. I walked along the grass under my feet, ignoring the calls coming from behind me. I turned around and looked at all of their faces. I laughed and fell onto the ground, looking up at the sky.

"Lily?" Godric called out as the group came towards me. "You must eat. You're now a vampire. Strength is important."

The tallest man spoke, "Yes Godric." That was Eric. He handed Godric a bottle and he opened it.

"Drink." Godric held the bottle out towards me.

I took it and examined the bottle. "I can't read this. Is it Tru Blood?" Godric nodded. I took a drink and about spit it out. Godric shot me a look and I swallowed. It tasted like a bunch of pennies in my mouth but eventually I was guzzling the synthetic blood down my throat. It filled a hunger that started to roar in my stomach. Godric opened another and handed it to me. I gulped all of it down in a few gulps.

"Well she will be a peach to train." Pam commented.

Jessica came over and sat next to me. "Don't worry. It's normal. I was really hungry when I was turned." I smiled at her.

"Thanks. I'm starving." Godric gave me Tru Blood after Tru Blood until every bottle was empty and laying in the yard.

"How can you see, Lily?" Sookie sat next to me on the ground.

"I don't know. I guess it's cause I'm a vampire now." I really didn't understand.

"There's a lot you have to learn now. Colors and reading.." I sighed. "Sorry..." Sookie said.

"I want to see the house." I looked at everyone. They nodded and I got up. I jogged a little and it turned into a vampire speed. I stopped dead infront of a tree. "Woah." Godric and Eric sped beside of me. "This...is...awesome!" I squealed.

"Wait up!" Sookie and Jason yelled behind me.

"This was fun and all, Eric but I'm going back to Fangtasia." Pam said and sped off a second later.

The rest of us walked along the path underneath us towards Sookie's house. I looked around at the different sights. It was exciting. The trees were tall and full of life. The soil underneath my toes welcomes my feet with every step. A song by Crickets played for us as we took the small trip. The smells, the sights and even my feeling were all in high gear. I could smell the flowers from Sookie's garden from far away. As we walked, I noticed that I hadn't really looked at anyone here.

I looked over at Godric as we kept walking. He questioned me with a look. We stopped walking and everyone looked at us. "You...are so handsome." I said to him. I looked at every feature of his face. Before I knew it, my fangs clicked. I giggled and covered them with my hand. He laughed softly and the rest of the group giggled. I rushed away towards the house down the road that Sookie pointed out. My vamp speed came to a stop at the door. I couldn't enter.

"You can't enter a human's house without permission." Godric was behind me. I sighed.

"Go ahead in, Lily!" Sookie yelled as her and Jason jogged closer.

The barrier lifted and allowed me to walk into the home I've known ever since the passing of my grandmother. To my right was the living room. Even though Adele Stackhouse was no longer with us, it seemed to have life of it's own. My nose was able to determine how long ago the coffee table was polished. To my left was the dining room, leading into the kitchen. But the house wasn't the only thing I wanted to see. Slowly, I walked upstairs, trying to remember the direction of the bathroom. Once I found it, infront of the mirror, I stood. My eyes stared at the mirror at my own face that I haven't known for 20 years. The 'green' eyes glistened as I started to tear up again. I felt the thick tears well up again and run down the path of the tear streaks left earlier. I've never felt tears this way before. This consistancy was blood. My hair was long, shiney and full of life as it gathered around my face, neck and shoulders.

"This world is beautiful, Godric. Thank you for this wonderful gift." I turned to Godric who stood in the doorway and hugged him.

He seemed shock at how I addressed being a vampire. "Say the word and I'll take you anywhere." He offered. My heart jumped and shivered with nothing but happiness with him. Sookie and Bill watched us from downstairs. Both had smiles. Jason had his arms crossed, but I knew he wasn't mad. "Lily, we must go. We have basics to cover and I have many things to discuss. We will continue the conversation at Fangtasia. Unfortunately, we cannot stay here. There's no place for us here." I nodded and frowned.

"You know you can visit here anytime, Lily. Bill even said you can stay with him and Jessica if you ever need to." Sookie said with Bill's arm wrapped around her shoulders. He nodded in confirmation.

"Thank you for being here for me and supporting me in this. Jason..Sookie..I want to thank you so much for taking care of me as much as you have been." I said to them both.

"You are like a sister to me. To both of us. If you ever need anything, I'll be there. And if this vampire ever hurts you...well let's say I've been trained." I rolled my eyes as Jason threatened Godric.

"I can assure you, Mr. Stackhouse, I will not hurt Lily. That's something that will never make my list. Now if you excuse us, we must go. Thank you for inviting us, Ms. Stackhouse. Mr. Compton." Godric left and let me say my goodbyes and hugs.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Godric asked. I was a little dizzy. Both him and Eric challenged me to run from Bon Temps to Shreveport. A baby vampire needs rest, blood and training.

"Dizzy, sweetheart." I told him.

"Perhaps that synthetic blood is not enough for her. Maybe you should let her drink from a human." Eric suggested.

"Soon enough, Eric." Godric told him, not looking back as the viking left the room. "Do you feel our bond?" My eyes closed and I nodded my head. It was like feeling two emotions at the same time. But they weren't contradicting emotions. His blood pulsed in my veins. He was my maker and I was his child. But now, I was no longer a human. We could be together forever if we wanted. His hand brushed my cheek and it brought me to realize that we were alone in Eric's office at Fantasia.

Most of the night, we spent talking about vampire community rules. Such as me not being able to feed off of another vampire's human. Penalty would result in my fangs being ripped out of socket. Any vampire older than me, even a minute or a second was considered faster and stronger. At any time, Godric can overpower me. He can command me to do whatever he wanted, our blood bond knew one another, he vowed that if I were ever in danger, he would be there. And for as long as I wanted to be with him, I would always attend his business and would not feed without him present.

As a vampire, he made me go to sleep directly at sunrise. Most newborn vampires don't survive the first year without proper care. We laid in the coffin together like we did in the earth. As much as we shared his essence, our bond would grow. Our eyes finally locked for the first time that night. His eyes pulled me into their beauty, into his soul. Our 'I love yous' exchanged for the day as we went to sleep in eachother's arms.


	15. Chapter 14

"For love is immortality."

- Emily Dickinson

_**Chapter 14**_

_Lily laid looking at the stars. Her stomach had grown out and hard. Soon, she would be a mother to a new race. The race of Vampires. The voice who had been talking to her was God. She was his first child. Adam and Eve were her food and they would start the race that would nourish and make her race thrive. The perfect balance. _

_"Lilith, you must eat," Adam spoke softly. He had just gotten back from seeing Eve. "Please, drink. For the baby." He offered his already scarred neck to Lily. She bent down and gently bit him, slowly drinking his oxygen filled blood into her system. His blood made her feel fresh and alive. Even with their odd relationship, it was a beautiful one. Adam and Lily loved eachother dearly. He also loved Eve. God planned for this relationship to be equal and peaceful. Her tongue scraped the loose blood from the wound and backed away from him. The hunger inside of her simmered down and allowed her to relax._

_"Adam!" Eve called out, running towards the both of them. Something red was in her hand. "Look, Adam." She took a bite. "The serpant told me it would make us like God. All you have to do is eat. Take a bite, Adam."_

_Lily sat horrified, knowing the fruit came from the Tree of Knowledge, the forbidden tree. "Adam, don't!" He had taken his bite and their eyes both widened at the look of themselves. It was already too late. _

"Lily, my love, wake up." Godric shook her from the dream inside of their coffin. "It was only a dream." He rubbed her back. Lily's blood coursed through her veins. She was still having the dreams and didn't know why.

"I'm sorry for waking you.." She apologized.

"It's you who needs the rest. Now go back to sleep, you have two more hours before sun down. I will stay awake in case you have another nightmare." She nodded and snuggled against his chest. She hoped that she would find the meaning to these dreams soon..they were beginning to worry her.

* * *

"Wake up, little sister. Breakfast time." Eric taunted when he opened my coffin. "You slept an hour passed sun down. Get up. Godric requests your presence."

I reached down and grabbed my shirt, gathering it at the bottom and making sure he can't see anything. "Oh, leave me alone you dick." He followed me as I stomped up the stairs. The bar was empty. A woman with light hair sat on a stool with bite marks all over her. Pam stood next to her with her arms crossed. Godric sat at one of the tables behind her.

"Would you like to learn how to feed on a human?" Godric asked softly. I nodded and approached the girl.

"This is Ginger. Ginger, Lily. Will you allow her to feed from you?" Pam rolled her eyes like she had asked her this question 100 times. And by the looks of it, she probably has.

"Hi Lily! Of course you can feed from me." She moved her thin hair behind her ear and stuck her neck out. The vein pulsed with her heartbeat. Godric came up behind me and watched closely. Hunger came over me and caused my fangs to click out. I hesitated a little. "It's okay." She reassured me. I gently bit her but once the taste of heaven hit my tongue, I sucked the blood from her neck with an inhuman force.

"Slow down. You'll kill her." Godric leaned towards my ear. "Drink. Feel her heartbeat in the blood. Under your lips. Against your tongue. Follow that heartbeat. Let her life nourish yours. When it slows, stop." I kept drinking. I drank like I hadn't eaten in months. The taste of her blood...was unreal. "Stop, Lily." I kept going. The animal inside of me ravaged in the taste of her.

"He said stop." Eric approached me but I backhanded him, causing him to fly across the bar and hit the wall. Godric overpowered me and yanked me up like a kitten, tearing me from her skin. Ginger screamed, causing Pam to instantly start glamoring her. I could hear her heartbeat, it gave me pleasure to hear it beating slow.

"Look at me, Lily. Focus on my voice." Godric had his hands on both sides of my face. The blood of my maker kept me pinned down from finishing my prey. I realized what had just happened and retracted my fangs in an instant. "Good." He said, praising me.

"I am..so.." Godric cut me off.

"Don't. You did amazing, Lily. The first time is hard and you have done better than us when we had our first human. Very good, my mate." He kissed my lips, licking the blood from my chin afterwards. Eric recovered from the hit and walked over, wiggling his jaw into place.

"That was...one hell of a smack, little sister. Do keep this one around, Godric. She will make an excellent vampire." Eric complimented and walked over to Pam and Ginger.

"Lily, we will be returning back to Dallas soon. Something has come up in my Area and my presence is required."

I sighed and nodded my head. I loosened from his grip and walked passed him, back to Ginger. "Hi there! I'm Ginger! And you must be..?" My brow arched.

"Lily." She shook my hand.

"Would you like to feed from me?" She asked.

"No thank you, Ginger. I'm full but thank you for the offer." Being a vampire had its advantages...and its weirdness.

* * *

"It's a miracle!" Isabel exclaimed, holding my face in her hands. Upon first looking at her, she was a beautiful woman. A part of me rose in jealousy from knowing Godric spent much time here with her. Godric must have felt it because he rubbed a hand on my back. "Welcome to our nest." She kissed my forehead. Now that I was a vampire and Godric's progeny, I was now an official member of his nest.

"Thank you, Isabel." I said to her. It would be dawn soon and I wasn't going to see much of Godric for the rest of the night.

"I must go, Ladies. Please enjoy yourselves." Godric kissed my lips a few times before speeding out the door.

"Are you enjoying the life of a vampire so far?" She asked with her thick Hispanic accent.

I nodded but didn't say much. "Yeah. The world is so different. Honestly, it's an adjustment."

"Of course it is, but at least now you're with Godric." I sighed again. "What's the matter, dear?"

"I traded in a human life for sight, Isabel. Marriage, children, growing old."

"Do you...have regrets?"

"No but I worry that someday, I might."

"Well you can still get married. The Authority or Magister marries two vampires. You can always adopt." She had a point. Even if I wanted kids, it would never be with Godric.

"That is true. Is he busy often?"

"It can get busy sometimes but only once and a while. As a Sheriff, he..polices vampires in his Area. If they do something wrong, it's taken to him. If it's beyond his power, it goes to the Magister. And if it's worse, it goes to Nan and the Authority. The American Vampire League take their cause and goal very seriously. Be careful as a newborn, Lily."

"I have no intention of killing a human, Isabel."

"I'll help you with anything you need."

"Thanks. I think I'll go to bed for the day. Which one is...our room again?"

"Second door to the right." She said with a smile.

Again, it would take some getting used to.


	16. Chapter 15

"Absence diminishes mediocre passions and increases great ones, as the wind extinguishes candles and fans fires."

- Francois de La Rochefoucauld

_**Chapter 15**_

Waking up with no Godric seemed to be..unnatural to me. He was far. Our bond was there but distant. I got up and traveled to my closet, feeling on the familiar fabrics with my fingertips. I selected the dress I was most fond of and looked in awe. It was so beautiful to me. It was the same colored dress I had on when I was turned. White was the color Sookie said. The end stretched all the way to the floor. I dug through the bottom of the closet for a pair of shoes and selected a white pair of flat shoes.

Upon creeping out of the door, I slowly walked down the hall and all of the lights were off. "Isabel?" I called out. No answer. I was home alone. Screw this, I was NOT going to sit in this house all night alone.

* * *

My dress swirled and waved as I walked along the streets of Dallas. Buildings, lights, people; vampires and fangbangers alike. It was hard to believe this had been the world she lived in. So colorful. So alive. A couple men and a few women winked or stared at me as I walked along. Late night shops with clothes in the window, small restaurants or cafes with people crowding the inside and even little shops neighbored my path. At this moment, all doubt of being a vampire melted away.

A small bar sat at the corner. Smoke and alcohol reeked from the door but when I noticed the Tru Blood logo on the window, it immediately invited me. Much notice wasn't on me when I entered. It was either on the bimbos, pool table or the T.V. A waitress immediately came over as I sat down at a table for two. "What can I get ya, darlin'?" She asked with a friendly Texan accent.

"A bottle of Tru Blood, please. AB- if you have it." I responded. She was a little shocked and batted eye lashes at me.

"Comin' right up." She scribbled it on her pad and walked away. This was my first time ever being in a bar and to say the least, I wasn't impressed. It wasn't long before she came back with a steaming hot bottle of Tru Blood for me. "Here ya are, sweetheart. Let me know if you need anything else." She winked and walked away. Didn't matter if you were a man or a woman, people wanted a piece of vampire. The first sip made me cringe a little but I wasn't going to drain a human.

I sat, rubbing the bottle with my fingers when a masculine voice from the back of the bar spoke. "Listen you little whore, you're gonna get it when you get home."

"Please, Zach..not here. You're hurting my arm, stop it." She whispered and whimpered in pain. Immediately I was out of my seat and infront of the couple at the corner of the bar.

"You heard her. Let her go." I threatened. An abusive partner was something I never tolerated. Even as a blind human, I was ready to beat an abuser with a baseball bat.

"And who on earth do you think you are, you b-" He started. My fangs dropped out of anger and stopped him.

"The death of you if you don't let her go." I caught his gaze. "Now beat it and leave her alone." He nodded and left instantly. What the hell? I turned to the girl, shaking off what just happened. "Are you alright?" She was an entire 5 inches taller than me. Around the height of Godric. Her light hair hid the bruise on her shoulder. I realized my fangs were still dropped and immediately retracted them. "I'm sorry. Come sit with me." I took her gently by the shoulders and sat her down at my little table. "What's your name?"

"Caroline." She responded, simply. Her bright blue eyes looked down in sadness. They were similar to Godric's but hers were as crisp as ice.

"I hope that dick leaves you alone." I commented. "Do you have any family you can call and stay with?"

"No. My parents died in a car crash." She never looked up.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I had no idea.." I felt sorry for her. "Would you like to order a drink? You look like you need it." She shook her head. "My name is Lily."

"Thank you for that." She seemed to ignore everything else.

"Oh, it's no problem. I can't stand men or women like that. I would have done it for anyone."

"You know, you're not like vampires that are described on the television."

"I see no need in killing humans. I was human myself not long ago. Listen will you be-"

"I'll be fine." She finished. My lips curved into a slanted frown. "Thank you. I have to go." Quickly, she got up and ran out of the bar, her hair floating in the wind behind her.

I sipped on my synthetic blood, thinking about everything. Godric, the dreams, Caroline and being a vampire in general. I had yet to figure out who Lilith was. God knows where Godric went. Caroline leaving alone worried me a little. As for being a vampire, I was on the fence. One minute, I'm loving the world of vision. But again, I sacrificed dreams I had for it. It made me wonder whether or not being with Godric was just a fling or if it was real. But this bond we now had, it wasn't fake. I knew that much.

The blood began to burn through me. I was starting to get hungry. Drinking this stuff was like drinking watered down liquid iron. Hearts beat around the bar. I looked around in a blurr, seeing nothing but pulsating veins and smelling the sweet scent of prey. My fangs dropped again and I got up in a hurry, pushing people out of the way and forcing myself to keep moving. I knew now that I needed my maker. Being around humans was hard when I was hungry. He told me that babies needed a lot of blood. As with him being 2000 years old, he needed very little.

I needed him. And I needed his help now.

* * *

"I know it's hard, Lily but it will pass. I promise." Isabel comforted me on the couch. "I'm proud of you for your restraint." She kissed my cheek, her lipstick rubbing off on me a little.

I shook a little. "I'm hungry." I told her. Immediately she went to the kitchen and got me a four pack of Tru Bloods. I chugged two of them in a matter of seconds. "This stuff sucks."

She laughed and nodded a little. "Yes but I was told not to let you feed on a human. That's Godric's jo-"

"You talked to Godric?" I interrupted.

"Well..yes. He has important matters to attend to, Lily."

"I shouldn't have asked him to do this to me..." I got up and began to walk away but Isabel stopped me.

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't have the time to take care of me, Isabel..He has more important things to do."

"Lily, he loves you. I've...never seen Godric so happy. And we've spent centuries together." The jealousy rose again. "You really think it wouldn't of happened? You think you two could have stayed together as a human and vampire couple?"

"He didn't want to turn me, Isabel."

"But he did." If I didn't know better, she was tearing up. "I've come to love you dearly, Lily. Don't have doubts about it. Now you have years to look forward to with Godric." She pet my shoulders and hugged me close.

Maybe she was right.

* * *

_Lily sat on her knees, looking up at the sky to her father. "Vampyr and Human are never to love again. Are we understood?" Adam and Eve's betrayal stung in his voice. Lily's heart broke into a million pieces. Not only was she betrayed by her love but by her Father. "And their flesh shall nourish yours, their blood shall flow within you, for as the beetle nourishes the lark so shall human nourish vampire."_

_"Please, Father. Punish them. Do not kill them. Spare their lives for me." Lily begged her Father._

_"Adam and man shall sustain life through hard labor. Eve and women shall bare new life through painful childbirth." Thick tears of blood formed and streamed down Lily's face. Her heart ached. "Calm, my child. Once life has begun, you shall return to me. If your race shall ever need you, I will send you to be reborn. Live, my child. Hold on. We will be reunited soon and you will be welcomed into the Gates of Heaven."_

"Godric!" Lily called out as she shot up. Still, she felt no life next to her as she woke. Tears began to well up in her green eyes, but she shoved them away, laying her body down on his side of the bed. "Return to me soon, my maker.." She whispered.


	17. Chapter 16

"Love is the joy of the good, the wonder of the wise, the amazement of the Gods."

- Plato

**_Chapter 16_**

"Lily, there's a visitor here for you." Isabel woke me from my thoughts as I sat on the bed. Godric still had not returned to me. I followed her to the living room.

"Caroline?" I asked as the girl turned around. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" My hand motioned for her to sit on the couch with me.

"Well..um..I was hoping to talk to you. Last night was the most kindness I've had from someone in a long time. Why not make the best of it..." She trailed off.

"I would have done it for anyone." I smiled.

"What did you do?" Isabel asked, crossing her arms.

"She saved me from my boyfriend. I thought long and hard all day about it and I'm thankful for this." Caroline had perked up.

"Godric would be so proud of you." She patted my shoulder and walked off. Godric..

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" I asked. I wanted to get out of the nest again for a while.

"Sure." We both stood and I led her out. I had to do something to keep my mind off of him.

* * *

"So how did you become a vampire?" Caroline asked as we walked along the path through the park. Trees were thickly lining the path as well as the area to our right.

"Well..I was born blind. My maker, Godric is his name, and I fell in love. I guess things just kind of fell in to place where I wanted to be turned. You see..I had dreams where I was able to see." We sat on a bench and I twiddled with a strand of hair. Her eyes blue eyes stared at me softly with sympathy. "After having that taste of sight..I couldn't let it go."

"I don't blame you," she admitted. Her fingers tucked a thin strand of hair behind her ear as she began to speak. "How long ago were you turned?"

"About a week." I laughed nervously. "It's been a blast so far but to be honest with you and myself, I regret it a tiny bit."

"Why?"

It pained me to talk about it but I had no one else to voice my concerns to. "I gave up humanity for sight. And I'd consider myself pretty human still..I just..drink blood." She giggled. "I can never have children..watch them grow old..I have to watch people around me grow old and I never have that rest. You know those movies where there is immortality involved? Where they complain about not resting? Yeah, I'm worried about that too."

"If it gave you your sight and a love, do you find it worth it?" I thought about it for a moment.

"In a way, yes. And in another, I wish I could have kept my old self. I can never go back now.."

"Exactly, so don't sweat yourself." She nudged my arm with her elbow. "Listen, I'm hungry. Are you? Wait..."

I giggled. "Go ahead and get yourself something, I'm fine. I'll wait here, okay?" She nodded and jogged across the street.

Just sitting here by myself, I felt lonely. I couldn't imagine spending years on end like this. That may sound kind of fake and desperate but..throughout my life, I've rarely been alone. I'm used to people being around in case I needed something. My eyes closed as my deep thought continued.

My skin started to melt as I felt an object wrap around my neck. My hands traveled up to grip it but only suffered the same fate. The skin melted onto it. I screamed in pain. "Be quiet you fanger! Get her feet, you idiot!" A boy yelled. My feet were lifted but I felt so powerless. The object around my neck felt like weights on me.

They carried me to a dark part of the park and slammed me on the ground, the chain wrapped around my neck. I was able to get a glimpse of the chains they started to wrap around my hands. Silver. "Please..leave me be." I managed to get out.

"No way. You're the only vamp we've been able to catch. Get the needle, Jake." I watched as the boy unwrapped a roll with loads of bags made for blood. They were going to drain me for blood? The needle penetrated my skin and they hooked up two tubes to both of my arms. I felt the blood flow from me into the bags. My eyes became heavy and my body felt so weak. My fangs dropped at the scent of the blood leaking.

"What the-!" One of the boys dropped to the ground. The other stood in defense and ended up with the same fate once a rock came in contact with his face. Caroline ran forward from the dark and immediately unwrapped the chains.

"Let's get out of here before they wake up!" She said, trying to pick me up from off of the ground. My legs felt heavy but I told myself to get up and get her out of here. My arms wrapped around her and ran her as far as I could towards Godric's house.

* * *

"Someone open up!" Caroline pounded on the door with fists. We were met by Isabel.

"What happened?" She picked my up out of Caroline's human grip and rushed me to the couch. "She needs to feed."

"Take mine." Caroline came closer and pushed her wrist infront of me. "Do it. You saved me, it's only fair I do the same."

I glanced at Isabel who nodded and turned her head, knowing she disobeyed her Sheriff. My fangs bit into her wrist gently as I began to drink. "Sip slowly, Lily." Isabel coached. "When her heart slows, stop." The beast and humanity inside of me fought eachother for control over my drinking. Everything I had kept the humanity side stronger. As my lips felt the slow beats from her heart, I threw her wrist away from my mouth. "Good.." Isabel praised me. At the same time, she dropped fang and pricked her finger, taking Caroline's wrist and rubbing her blood on the bite wounds. They healed up. "Now tell me what happened."

"Two boys tried draining me. They silvered me." Finally my anger broke through about this. "Where is Godric?" Isabel saw the pain reflecting in my eyes.

"Lily..you must understand.."

"No. I'm tired of this, Isabel. He is my maker and I need help. I don't know about these people who tried to drain me or even why."

"Humans are able to get high off of our blood." She simply stated. "This human saved you."

"Yes, I know." I turned to Caroline. "Thank you.." She gave me a nod.

"I better be going." She turned and showed herself out, knowing I was upset.

"I need my maker, Isabel."

"He will be back when he can, Lily..I don't know what else I can say to you." I got up and rushed into the bedroom. "I'm sorry!" She called out.

* * *

I sat on the bed and watched the door as I felt the bond become stronger and stronger. My heart was practically on fire when he bursted through the door. "Are you alright?" Was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Took you this long, eh? Not a phone call?" I asked through my gritted teeth.

His eyes narrowed a little and an evil part of him leaked through his voice. "Are you alright?" He asked again.

"What do you think?" I wanted to cry but told myself no. "I was silvered and they tried draining my blood."

"You are not to leave the nest until I return for good."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I exploded. He appeared infront of me with a finger to my lips.

"Stop. I'm in the middle of cleaning up the mess caused by myself. You are to stay in the nest until my return. You are safe here. I should return tomorrow. I promise you, Lily. I will make it up to you." My anger melted away when I saw the truth and remorse from his face.

"Okay." Was all I could really say. "I'm sorry, Godric.." I sighed.

"For what, my mate?" He softed.

"Being so selfish." His hands cupped my face and he kissed me softly.

"I will make it up to you." He smiled and stroked the side of my face. "So beautiful.." He whispered to himself, causing me to blush.

And like that, he was gone again, leaving me alone in the bedroom. This time, I felt better. I was selfish to demand his only attention but I will admit, I missed him already.


	18. Chapter 17

"Sympathy constitutes friendship; but in love there is a sort of antipathy, or opposing passion. Each strives to be the other, and both together make up one whole."

- Samuel Taylor Coleridge

_**Chapter 17**_

_"My children, my place now is with our Lord, our Father, our God. Live on and carry our line, as Adam and Eve carried man." Lily, stood naked infront of her naked children. "I love you all, dearly. And I have trained all of you to survive. I expect the same taught to your children and their children." She walked up to every one of them and kissed each one on the forehead. She bared fifty vampires to start the race and all of them she loved individually. Some had blood tears pouring down their cheeks. Others stood in complete silence as they watched their mother. Minutes until sunrise, she spoke, "Go to ground, my children and live on. Goodbye my little ones." Quickly, they scattered before their skin exposed to sun light. Goodbye, Adam. She thought to herself as she turned towards the sun. It took seconds for her body to immolate. Her spirit made it's way home up to God._

* * *

"How in the living hell do I work this contraption?" My hands fumbled with the remote as I tried to change channels. I was more along the lines of button mashing, than anything else.

"Here..here...here!" Isabel finally took the remote from my hands and pointed to each button, telling me what they do. "Power on, channel up, channel down, volume up and volume down. I don't think you need to know anything else.

I took it back, annoyed and she shrugged it off and went into the kitchen. Staying in this house was boring, even though Godric was supposed to come back tonight. I stared at the T.V. and furrowed my brows a little bit. How people could sit here and watch it on end was beyond me. "How do people watch this junk? I can't stand it."

"What do you say you and I go do something? I'm sure he wouldn't mind it if you had an escort. I can protect you just fine." Isabel's offer sounded very appealing.

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked, looking at her beautiful face. Her hair was long, straight and dark. It was very pretty.

"We could shop. You do need to feed, it's almost 11. Here." She handed me a warmed up Tru Blood and picked me up by the arm. "Let's go."

Her car was small and a fast sucker too. I sipped on my Tru Blood, choking down the metallic taste. "What's the occasion?"

"I feel bad about leaving you to figure things out by yourself. Godric is a busy vampire and sometimes, you will need help and if he isn't able to do it, I think I should." She looked at me and back to the road.

It was going to be an interesting night. At least I'll get more clothes out of it.

* * *

I stepped out of the car and closed the door. The window rolled down and I heard Isabel talk to me. "I'll come back soon. Go into the house and stay there. You'll be there alone."

"Ooookkkkaaaaayyy." I turned on my heel with the bags and unlocked the door with Isabel's keys.

Upon stepping into the door, I dropped the bags to my sides, my mouth wide open. The room was lightly lit with candles that smelled like roses. Immediately, I closed the door and walked around the living room at the sight. Stargazer Lillies were in random places around the room. It's amazing what the internet could do. It showed me my favorite flower.

"Do you like it?" Godric's soft voice asked from behind me. I whipped around and wanted to tackle him but I didn't want to ruin the dress black pants, white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone and his black dress jacket.

"I like what I see here even more...I mean yes, I do. It's lovely, Godric." I felt the heat rush to my face.

He smiled and turned on the music through the stereo. The soft tune of "Love Will Find A Way" by Liz Callaway and Gene Miller came on and Godric offered his hand. "Dance with me?" He asked, just as soft before. Love radiated in his eyes.

"I've never danced before.." He came forward and wrapped his arm around my waist and back, his other guiding my hand to his shoulder, and finally taking my other hand in his. Magic. It was pure magic when we began to move. It seemed like our bodies knew how to move together. Our feet stepped together in perfecy harmony as our eyes locked into eachother. His forehead pressed against mine as the world around us melted away. The only distraction I felt was the dip but it didn't last long.

As the song came to an end, our lips pressed together in pure passion. I loved this man. "Not a bad dancer." He said with a smile, breaking the moment.

"You're a hell of a lead." I smiled back.

"Come, sweetheart." He led me to the couch and sat down with me.

"What is-" A finger was pressed to my lips.

"I wanted to apologize for my absence. I never meant to leave you alone for that long. Unfortunately...the vampire Magister isn't very understanding when it comes to the Authority's political agenda. I vow never to leave you like that again. If I ever leave for a long amount of time, you are to attend. On our blood bond and as your maker, I swear it to you, my mate, my love." His hand tenderly caressed my cheek.

"I was selfish for bursting like that, Godric..I knew from the moment I lived here that you had responsibilities. Ones that are much greater than me."

"I'll hear no such thing, Lily. You are not just a responsibility. I turned you.."

"Yeah, you turned me." I interrupted. "And sometimes, I think you shouldn't have."

"I turned you because I wanted to, Lily. I will go through anything to take care of you. You will never want for anything. You will always have a roof over your head. Protection. And you will always have me. No matter what."

I couldn't stay that way for long. I smiled at his sweetness. I was right, he did torture with kindness. His eyes looked into mine and spilled nothing but truth. "I believe you.." I said, smiling at him.

"Now.." He scooped me up bridal style, ran around the room with me in his arms, blowing out the candles and into our bedroom. My feet settled on the ground as he began to kiss me. Our bodies pressed together and I shivered with pure pleasure as I felt him close to me again. His hands roamed my body and began to slip the strap from my sundress off of my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked in pleasure as his lips kissed my neck, causing my fangs to drop.

"Making it up to you." He whispered in my ear, his fangs clicking out.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter might contain some lemony goodness! Just a warning. **


	19. Chapter 18

The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover that for you the world is transformed."

- Jiddu Krishnamurti

**_Chapter 18_**

Our lips moved in perfect harmony as his hands slowly worked the straps of my dress off of my shoulder and pushed it down my torso. My hands snaked around his neck, deepening our passionate kisses even more. This man was the definition of desire. Every action, every kiss was coming from him. Never before have I been able to be with someone like this. He picked me up and laid me on the bed, staring into my eyes as he stripped me clean of my dress, leaving me in my bra and panties.

My fingers ran up his toned chest to his jacket and pushed it back off of his shoulders, his tribal tatoos revealing themselves. I felt his body force it's way inbetween my legs and his lips press against mine again. Desire struck me, causing me to take his shirt by the opening and rip it open, buttons popping off and seams tearing. He laughed against my lips, not caring that I ruined an expensive shirt. Despite the primal instinct inside of me, he seemed to want a more tender love making session. His soft hands slowed the pace and tamed the beast. His body manuvered before I heard his under garmets hit the floor and mine peeling from my skin.

With one swift movement of his hips, he was inside of me. The rythmn from his hips weren't rough at all, instead they were gentle and loving. "I love you, Godric." I whispered.

"And I love you", he whispered back. Our bodies moved in sweet passion until the sun came up.

* * *

_"Lily.." A hand touched her face and woke her from her slumber. "Lily." The voice called again. She jolted upwards as she saw herself waking her. _

_"Who are you?" Lily asked, her fangs dropping. _

_The girl sat across from her and dropped her own fangs. It was night, causing the moonlight to reflect on her bare body. Both of them were naked. "I am Lilith. And you are going to carry out God's wishes." The woman calling herself Lilith scooted closer. "Together, we will lead vampires and rule the human race..just like our Father intended. You will start a new race...a new bloodline for our race. Allow me to give you a gift."_

_"Oookay..what is it?" Lily sat, still processing Lilith's preaching._

_"I shall give you my strength as a vampire. You will be the strongest vampire and considered the oldest in all the world. You must protect yourself, Lily. The older vampires will want you. You have believers, Lily." _

_Lily sighed at all of this. Is this woman on vampire crack? In mid thought, she felt Liltih's lips against hers. When she opened her eyes, Lilith was gone. _

* * *

"Lily?" Isabel's voice called out. I heard it but my thoughts had me in a daze. "You're daydreaming again." Her smiling face finally brought me out of my thoughts about the dream last night.

"Sorry. Just thinking." My thumbs traced the details of the blood filled cup infront of me. Godric thought best if I didn't train to eat from a human today.

"You must eat." Godric spoke softly across from me. The truth was, looking at the blood made me a bit nausiated. Can vampires vomit?

"Excuse me.." Quickly I stood and left the room in a rush. My legs didn't stop just in the other room, they carried me outside. Once the cool air hit my face that felt burning hot, the nausia left. Together, we will lead vampires and rule the human race..just like our Father intended..What did she mean? These dreams were getting out of control and the swirling of thoughts in my head didnt help. They in fact, made me feel even more sick than before. What is going on...I kicked a yard flamingo and sent it flying out of sight.

"Nice kick." Godric's voice came closer behind me. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I muttered.

He stood next to me but didn't look at me. "You are aware that as your maker, I can feel you. I know when something is wrong. Never be afraid to come to me, Lily. About anything."

"Can vampires feel sick?" I asked him before feeling my knees buckle beneath me. In seconds, his strong arms had me in them. "Lily..Lily what's wrong?" In the minute of closing my eyes, they opened and I was on the couch. I didn't answer but rushed myself to the bathroom.

One heave and there was a bloody mess. How is this possible?

* * *

**A/N**: So, I haven't been writing because I got evicted from my apartment. Now im living with a family member. Everything has been so discouraging and depressing. I'm sorry I havent been here to write for you guys. I've missed it but my drive to write has just been dormant.


	20. Chapter 19

"_When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_ _-Dr. Seuss_

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

My hands shook as I dialed Sookie's number. Godric had been on the phone with Eric speaking a language I had never heard before. Isabelle stood by me but I could tell she was worried. Being blind most of my life, I could sense when someone felt worried or uneasy. Now being able to see, it was clear; worry was written on her face.

"Hey, Lily?" Sookie finally answered.

"Godric and I will be in Shreveport tomorrow evening..will you please meet us at Fangtasia?" My tone was hard to hide. I, myself, was worried about what was going on with me and with no doubt, Sookie knew.

"What is going on? Is everything okay?"

"Just meet us there, please." I immediately hung up the phone, not wanting to answer any more questions.

Godric seemed to be finished with Eric as well, his face looking at me with no emotion. I had to admit, he was good at it for being a 2000 year old vampire. Even though I understood his distance, I still longed for words to come from his mouth, to comfort me. Was I dying?

"I promise, we will find out what's going on. I have arranged for overnight transportation." Godric spoke, as if he knew what I just asked myself. Being a vampire didn't stop me from standing and hugging him. And it seemed he didn't let being a vampire stop him from hugging back.

"I love you." I whispered to him, holding back the thick tears of blood.

He nodded and replied, "I love you too."

For a moment, my worry melted away.

* * *

I sat in the transport coffin in the back of the van. Godric was in the middle of lecturing me.

"I want you to relax and get as much sleep as possible." It was almost 5 A.M. "Try not to think of earlier. Remember, vampires your age need as much blood and sleep as possible. If I could, I would be here with you." Not like he needed to worry about that..I learned how to sleep by myself while he was gone. "I will never be able to express how sorry I am for that."

"Okay, can you read my mind?" I asked, a bit embaressed and shocked.

Instead of a reply, he gave me a pet on my hair and a kiss on my lips before gently pushing me backwards. Our hands slowly pulled apart as he closed the top and clicked it shut. It was a completely sunlight-proof coffin made for transporting vampires in the day time.

Despite his lecture, I laid wide awake in the coffin. What was going on with me? I know he will feel that I am still awake but can he really blame me for me? I think not. I was no longer human and from what I understood from Godric before he switched to a language I didn't understand, vampires don't vomit. It isn't like we eat food.

Then my mind drifted back to Lilith. At least I could think about her now without the nausea. I was still trying to figure out the puzzle to these dreams. She said she would give me her strength as the strongest vampire in the world. But I had yet to try it out.

The last thing on my mind before drifting to sleep was the thought of Adele Stackhouse's soothing voice and warm touch. I missed her. She would be good to have around right now.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I know it's short but I hope you like it. Real life was in my way.


End file.
